


Nuraga

by nikuy



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Heartbreak, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: nu.ra.gaa/ark/simpati; berbagi rasa





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back with my shit. Monmaap. :3
> 
> Untuk menjawab apa Renjana akan lanjut atau nggak, ya...ini lanjutannya. Ehe. Please enjoy walau chapter ini bertele-tele, lelet, cheesy, drama, sinet, dan membosankan.
> 
> Oh, ya, saya nggak punya beta, jadi pasti ada inkonsistensi atau kesalahan.

Dua tahun. Dua puluh empat purnama, beranjak ke dua puluh lima. Sudah selama itu Dilan tidak mendengar kabar dari Rangga sejak pertengkaran mereka yang terakhir, September 2008. Berbeda dengan pertikaian mereka sebelumnya, tidak ada yang menyatakan putus, tapi mereka merenggang. Pesan-pesan singkat yang mereka bagi di sela-sela kesibukan harian mendadak hilang ditelan bumi. “Selamat pagi” dan “selamat malam” yang kerap ia ucapkan tiap hari terkikis oleh waktu. Delapan tahun sudah mereka mempertahankan hubungan jarak jauh yang terisi lebih banyak dengan argumen dan air mata, mungkin memang sudah saatnya berakhir. Delapan tahun itu tidak sebentar, tapi sudah cukup melelahkan.

 

Bulan ke-dua puluh lima tanpa Rangga sebagai kekasihnya, hidup Dilan tidak terasa makin mudah. Ia tengah bekerja di sebuah kantor media berorientasi seni dan gaya hidup sambil melanjutkan S-2 di sebuah kampus ternama ibukota. Walau terpisah jarak, entah mengapa minatnya dan mantan kekasihnya itu tetap saling bersahutan. Ia menggiati dunia budaya dan seni sampai kini ia dapat membedakan karya satu seniman dengan seniman lainnya tanpa berkedip, tidak seperti dulu pertama kali ia mendengar nama Chomsky dari Rangga dan mengerutkan kening. Dilan sudah bertumbuh, sudah mendewasa. Dibandingkan Rangga, mungkin Cinta yang memiliki galeri seni lebih tahu perkembangan Dilan selama ini. (Ya, mereka sering bertemu karena pekerjaan dan saling mengerti karena kemiripan masa lalu.)

 

Setidaknya, dengan tanggung jawab di kantor dan di kampus, ia dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari Rangga di siang hari. Dia tidak akan melamunkan lelaki yang menguras hatinya sedemikian rupa sampai kini tidak lagi berfungsi. Sudah habis masanya ia menenggak minuman keras dan memalsukan tawa demi bisa merasa kembali. Ia belajar menerima rasa baal ini. Merengkuhnya, bahkan. Dibandingkan dengan malam-malam yang ia habiskan untuk membisikkan kekuatan pada keyakinan Rangga akan hubungan mereka atau hari-hari di mana ia harus berbohong kepada semua orang yang menanyakan kenapa matanya bengkak, mati rasa adalah perubahan yang baik. Tidak jelek sama sekali.

 

Tentu dia tidak dapat membohongi diri sendiri ketika ia pulang ke kosan lewat tengah malam, mengambil sebatang rokok untuk santap malamnya sebelum tidur, dan menemukan sebuah sweater di dalam lemari ketika hendak ganti baju. Sweater abu-abu berukuran XL yang bukan miliknya. Sengaja ia curi dari pemilik aslinya, lima tahun yang lalu, ketika ia mendapat kesempatan untuk mengunjungi negeri paman Sam untuk urusan kantornya.

 

Hanya tiga malam di New Orleans, Louisiana, di mana ia sibuk melawan _jet lag_ sambil meliput dan mendatangi _event_ dengan atasannya. Rangga berhasil mendapatkan tiket pesawat ke sana pada hari kedua Dilan berada di Amerika dan mereka sukses menghabiskan 20 jam bersama sebelum Dilan harus kembali lagi ke Indonesia.

 

Selama itu, mereka menghabiskan 2-3 jam menjadi canggung karena lamanya mereka tidak berjumpa; lidah kelu dan cinta yang kerap mereka ungkapkan melalui tulisan seakan hanya khayalan. Tiga jam berikutnya mereka gunakan untuk berusaha mencairkan suasana, tapi yang terjadi adalah adu argumen. Membahas kesalahpahaman yang pernah terjadi, rasa, dan rindu.Tiga jam berikutnya mereka habiskan dalam diam dan jarak, berusaha menelaah perasaan dan pikiran masing-masing. Sisa waktu yang mereka miliki kala itu pun akhirnya dipergunakan untuk berdamai, saling meminta maaf, bercumbu dan bermesraan, berkenalan lagi dengan tubuh dan jiwa satu sama lain.

 

Sebelas jam tercepat dan terbaik dalam hidup Dilan. Sebanding dengan perih yang ia rasakan di dalam hati ketika mereka berpisah di kamar yang mereka bagi selama 20 jam terakhir. Mereka terus berpelukan dan membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang bodoh hingga detik-detik terakhir yang mereka miliki bersama, sekedar untuk menguatkan satu sama lain. Untuk mengingatkan bahwa suatu saat, penantian mereka akan berbuah. Tidak dalam satu, dua, lima, atau bahkan 10 tahun lagi, tapi pasti ada ujungnya. Entah kapan.

 

Tangisnya selalu pecah ketika ia sadar bahwa inilah ujungnya; Dilan dan Rangga sudah ada pada akhir di mana mereka terlalu lelah bersandar pada gagasan abstrak. Dia paham manusia memerlukan sesuatu yang riil. Sesuatu yang nyata. Ketika mencinta, mereka ingin menyentuh dan memandang, langsung, bukan via koneksi internet yang lemah atau sekedar memandangi foto. Sentuhan dan pandangan ini menjadi gravitasi bagi mereka selayaknya manusia bumi supaya bisa kokoh berdiri, beraktivitas dan menjalani hari. Keduanya bisa menjadi tonggak kewarasan mereka menghadapi realita, menjadi dasar atas keyakinan mereka terhadap gagasan abstrak yang mereka sebut cinta.

 

Lima tahun yang lalu, ia menolak melepaskan sweater ini karena ia menginginkan memento untuk tonggak kewarasannya sendiri; sebuah sweater usang dengan aroma tubuh Rangga. Ia tahu aromanya akan menipis kian hari, bahkan wangi parfum Rangga tidak akan menempel selamanya karena akan datang hari di mana ia harus mencuci sweater itu, tapi ia tidak peduli.

 

Dua puluh lima bulan sebagai bukan-milik-Rangga berlalu terlalu lambat, karena hatinya belum juga meninggalkan posisinya dari dua puluh lima bulan yang lalu, ketika mereka masih bertukar ucapan sayang dan selamat pagi-malam.

 

Air mata kembali membasahi pipinya kemudian jatuh ke sweater yang ia pegang. Ini seperti lingkaran yang tidak ada akhirnya; perasaannya lahir, tumbuh, mati, dan bereinkarnasi selama dua puluh lima bulan terakhir, terus seperti itu tanpa henti. Ia lelah. Muak sudah. Ia pun mencari sebuah kantong plastik besar dan memasukkan sweater tersebut ke dalamnya sambil terus sesenggukkan. Selanjutnya, ia meraih kotak plastik di kolong kasurnya di mana ia menyimpan semua memento dari Rangga. Surat-surat, puisi, foto—hatinya protes, tapi sudah dua puluh lima bulan. Sudah terlalu lama. Dia tidak bisa begini terus.

 

*

 

Milea ingin bertemu. Rindu, katanya. Jadi sore itu, sepulang kerja, Dilan menemui mantan kekasihnya di sebuah café di Jakarta Pusat supaya tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus gadis cantik itu. Ketika mereka berjumpa, perempuan berambut panjang itu segera memeluknya dan menyapanya dengan hangat, begitu juga Dilan. Gadis itu adalah orang pertama yang ia temui setelah ia menyadari situasi hubungannya dengan Rangga. Ia melihat dan mendengar semua; tangis dan curahan hati eks-Panglima Tempur yang ditakuti seluruh SMA pada masanya. Sudah lebih dari setahun mereka tidak bertemu karena kesibukan Milea selama mengambil spesialisasi dan kesibukan Dilan antara melanjutkan sekolah dan bekerja. Akhirnya mereka menemukan waktu untuk berbagi kabar tentang satu sama lain lagi.

 

Sejak berkenalan di sekolah dahulu, Milea mulai menjalin persahabatan yang lengket dengan Cinta, dan sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, mereka resmi berpacaran. Jadilah Cinta yang tampak kurang suka dia menemui mantan pacarnya itu sedikit melembek, padahal Milea selalu bersikeras melakukannya atas dasar kepedulian terhadap teman. Tidak lebih. Ia masih menyayangi Dilan walau tidak lagi seperti dulu, karena sudah jelas sayangnya yang itu hanya untuk Cinta.

 

“Kamu baik-baik aja, Lan?”

 

Lelaki itu mengangguk mantap seraya mengambil sebatang rokok dari kotaknya, “Baik banget, kok, Li. Targetku lulus tahun depan, habis itu aku mau pindah kerja-“

 

“Maksud aku soal…” Milea menimbang, ragu menyebutkan nama itu walau sudah lebih dari setahun lamanya.

 

“…Rangga?” tanya Dilan sambil menyulut api rokoknya, “Sebut aja, kali, Li. Dia bukan Voldemort juga.”

 

“Ih, Dilan mah…” gadis itu manyun, “Lia serius, tau…”

 

“Hehehehe. Beneran, Dilan udah nggak apa. Udah dua tahun juga, kali.” Memang mudah bagi mereka untuk kembali berbicara seperti ini ketika berdua; seakan mereka memang punya mode bicara yang berbeda yang eksklusif untuk mereka saja.

 

“Kalian pernah bicara lagi abis kontak terakhir?”

 

Dilan menghirup rokoknya dalam dan membiarkan asapnya mengalir keluar mulutnya dengan perlahan, seperti ingin menunda jawabannya. “Nggak. Aku pernah coba SMS, telepon, _email_ , dan bahkan surat. Nggak ada respons.”

 

“Ih, Lia gemes. Kalian tuh berantem kenapa, sih, waktu itu? Aku cuma tau kalian berantem, udah aja gitu.”

 

Kali ini, Dilan benar-benar terdiam. Ia ingat beradu mulut dengan kekasihnya— _mantan_ kekasihnya via telepon. Kala itu masalahnya tidak besar, hanya perihal Rangga yang jam tidurnya berantakan akibat beban pekerjaannya. Belum lagi ia tengah berusah memulai bisnis warung kopi yang entah kapan akan terealisasi. Dilan sekedar mengingatkannya untuk tidur dan makan cukup, di waktu yang tepat, dan jangan terlalu gila bekerja. Rangga menjelaskan bahwa tanggung jawabnya kali ini cukup besar, di mana ia harus menulis sejumlah artikel bagi sejumlah media bergengsi dengan tenggat yang tidak jauh berbeda; sebuah kecenderungan Rangga yang juga menyebalkan bagi Dilan. Dia seharusnya tahu kapan harus berhenti dan menakar kapasitasnya sendiri. Kemudian obrolan mereka merambat ke ketidakhadiran keduanya bagi satu sama lain; kesepian yang memuncak juga tidak membantu sama sekali. Sementara intonasi Dilan perlahan naik, intonasi Rangga turun secara teratur; suaranya menjauh dan kian jauh. Ingin bisa memberi sesuatu untuk Dilan, katanya. Ingin mereka stabil secara finansial, katanya, dan hal-hal logis lainnya yang bentrok dengan perasaan Dilan.

 

Mereka pernah putus sebelumnya. Ini hal yang terbilang lumrah jika mereka melihat pasangan-pasangan yang berhubungan jarak jauh lainnya. Biasanya, mereka hanya perlu waktu berpikir selama beberapa hari dan akan berusaha berdamai lagi. Baik seperti sedia kala dan saling memahami seakan tidak lagi ada jarak di antara mereka, tapi kali ini tidak seperti itu. Dua puluh lima bulan mereka menghilang dari kehidupan satu sama lain hingga Dilan membayangkan, apa Rangga mengalami proses yang sama dengan yang ia alami? Mata yang kelewat bengkak hingga sulit terbuka karena menangis atau suara yang hilang di pagi hari? Hati yang seakan sudah remuk redam? Sepertinya tidak, karena apapun yang Dilan lakukan, Rangga tidak menggubris. Tidak seperti yang sudah-sudah, di mana ia akan mengangkat teleponnya dan meminta maaf, kembali mendeklarasikan cinta mereka dan masalah yang pernah ada pun menguap.

 

Mengingat itu semua, dada Dilan masih saja terasa sesak hingga hari ini, tetapi kelenjar air matanya mungkin sudah kering semalam, tidak bisa lagi ia menitikkan air mata untuk lelaki itu.

 

“Sepele, sih, Li.” Ujarnya sambil menatap kosong ke belakang kepala Milea, “Biasa, lah. Kamu dulu pernah sama Beni kayak gitu.”

 

“Ih, jangan sebut-sebut Beni, deh.” Milea manyun lagi, “Sekolah tinggi-tinggi, mulutnya begitu sama orang.”

 

“Makanya kalo sekolah, mulutnya juga harus ikut. Iya, kan, Li?” cengir Dilan.

 

“Hehehehe. Dilan, Dilan.” Gadis itu menghela napas, “Ok, kita lupain Rangga. Kamu sama Cinta mau ke Bali kan minggu depan?”

 

“Lho, kamu nggak ikut?” tanya lelaki dengan kacamata baca itu.

 

“Cinta kan gitu. ‘Ini kerja, bukan main-main’ dia bilang.” Gadis itu meniru gaya bicara Cinta yang tegas dengan nyeleneh, membuat Dilan terkekeh. “Kerja tapi kan kalian di sana seminggu. Boleh dong kalau aku mau _weekend_ di Bali?” Ujar gadis itu sambil mengerucutkan bibir merah jambunya, “Sekalian nemenin kamu nyari pacar baru, gitu!”

 

Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat Dilan juga sering berinteraksi dengan Cinta adalah Milea sendiri. Pada awalnya, Cinta cenderung canggung dan kaku dalam berinteraksi dengannya karena banyak hal yang tidak bisa disalahkan juga. Bagaimana tidak, Dilan berpacaran dengan mantan kekasihnya dan kini ia tengah dekat dengan mantan kekasih Dilan. Menurut Dilan, hal seperti itu bisa saja dimaklumi, tapi mungkin memang sudah karakter Cinta sehingga ia membutuhkan waktu lebih untuk mencair kepada Dilan. Setelah bekerja bersama secara intens selama enam bulan, toh akhirnya mereka dekat juga, terutama dengan Cinta yang merasa perlu mengorek tentang Milea dari dirinya.

 

Sudah sekitar tiga tahun Cinta dan Milea berpacaran setelah menerka-nerka hubungan mereka sendiri bertahun-tahun lamanya. Pemuda ini paling tahu perjuangan Milea yang berkali-kali harus menghadapi ketidakpastian dan keraguan dalam hubungannya dengan Cinta, mulai dari dilema dengan preferensi seksual mereka sendiri hingga karakter mereka berdua yang sangat kuat. Bahkan, hingga hari ini, kedua gadis itu masih saja bersikap seperti yang baru berpacaran sebulan yang lalu; masih suka malu-malu dan mabuk oleh cinta mereka sendiri, karena itulah sebenarnya Cinta masih agak kurang nyaman mereka bertemu. Dilan pun maklum. Dia bisa paham perasaan Cinta, kok.

 

“Mbak Cinta nggak nyusul?” tanyanya tiba-tiba.

 

“Aku ajak tadi, tapi dia masih sibuk di galeri. Soal pameran di Bali itu. Katanya ada kloter tambahan gitu dari Amerika.” Milea menyeruput tehnya, “Nggak perlu visa, sih, tapi repot kan kalo orang asing tercecer di program kalian?”

 

“Wah, ngerepotin banget sih, itu.” Dilan tertawa, “Mbak Cinta nggak cemburu lagi sama aku?”

 

“Aku suruh latihan, lah. Kamu kan sahabat aku, Lan. Aku juga belajar dari kesalahan-kesalahan aku supaya bisa jadi pacar yang baik buat Cinta.”

 

“Coba kamu belajar jadi pacar yang baik sejak putus sama Beni…” cibir Dilan.

 

“Biar apa, awet sama kamu?” Milea tersenyum jahil, “Memang kamu nggak akan nyesel nggak ngejar Rangga waktu itu?”

 

Dilan terdiam dan Milea seakan baru sadar dengan apa yang dia katakan.

 

“Eh…Lan…maksud aku…”

 

“Nggak, kamu bener.” Lelaki berambut lurus itu mematikan puntung rokoknya di asbak dengan senyum tipis, “Aku akan nyesel kalau nggak usaha waktu itu. Delapan tahun itu nggak sebentar, tapi nggak mau aku tukar dengan apapun.”

 

Milea memberinya sebuah senyum di mana ia menemukan seberkas simpati yang tersirat. Dilan tidak suka simpati, tapi sedikit saja tidak jelek rupanya. Dia pun memberikan kawannya cengiran lebar dan melambaikan tangan kepada pelayan café yang lewat.

 

“Udah makan, belum, Lia? Aku lapar.”

 

“Eh, boleh…”

 

*

 

Setelah kurang lebih dua jam mengudara, akhirnya Dilan pun sampai di pulau Dewata favorit sejuta umat. Sesampainya di bandara, ia langsung saja bertemu dengan Eqid, kawan sekantor yang sudah curi _start_ sejak dua hari yang lalu terbang ke sini lebih dulu. Kali ini dia datang untuk memenuhi undangan bagi kantornya dan memonitor reporter berkacamata dan berberewok itu, sambil mereka curi-curi berlibur. Acaranya kali ini akan diadakan di daerah Ubud, jadi lumayan juga jarak tempuh mereka dari bandara menuju Ubud yang tidak hanya jauh, tapi juga kadang padat. Eqid bercerita padanya kalau supervisor Dilan dan anak-anak kantor ingin menghadiahinya dengan mencarikan villa yang bagus untuk ditinggali mereka berdua, tapi yang semangat malah Eqid.

 

Setelah menelusuri jalan-jalan kecil menanjak ke sebuah komplek sepi, sampailah mereka di sebuah villa bertembok batu. Sementara Eqid parkir, Dilan segera mengangkut koper dan ranselnya untuk masuk ke dalam villa di mana seorang pria berambut panjang dikuncir dan berpakaian putih-putih menyambutnya.

 

“Selamat siang!” Sapa pria tersebut sambil menyodorkan tangan untuk bersalaman, “Nama saya Sidharta, saya yang mengurus villa ini. Dengan mas Dilan, betul?”

 

“Betul sekali, pak Sidharta.” Balas Dilan dengan senyuman lebar.

 

“Saya hanya ingin menyambut dan sedikit menjelaskan soal fasilitas kami. Sebelumnya, ada _special service_ dari kami yang sudah tersaji. Silakan dinikmati.” Dia menunjukkan sebuah meja kayu kecil yang berdiri di antara dua kursi berbahan sama di sebelah kolam renang, di mana terdapat sebotol _wine_ yang sudah didinginkan beserta dua buah gelas, beberapa potong keju, dan anggur yang tertata sedemikian cantik dengan bunga-bunga.

 

Villa ini luar biasa, omong-omong. Memang letaknya agak jauh dari jalan besar, mungkin sekitar 10 menit berjalan kaki ke minimarket terdekat, tapi villa ini tampak menakjubkan. Bangunan villanya berwarna putih, kelihatan sangat terawat bahkan hingga ke lantai-lantainya yang terbuat dari kayu dan pintu gesernya yang berbahan kaca. Dari pintu masuk, Dilan langsung disambut dengan taman yang lebat namun terawat, tanahnya tertutup rumput hijau dan banyak semak berbunga menghiasi sekitaran kolam renang yang cukup besar, bukan kolam renang basa-basi yang biasanya ada di villa-villa Bali. Bahkan, di ujung kolam renang yang menghadap sawah itu terdapat sebuah kolam _Jacuzzi_. Dilan menaikkan alisnya. Mewah, bahkan untuk ukuran simpati teman-teman sekantor.

 

“Staf kami akan datang setiap dua hari sekali untuk bebersih. Jika ada pertanyaan, boleh mas Dilan hubungi nomor saya yang terdapat di dekat _landline_.” Tutup pak Sidharta, “Sekali lagi, mas Dilan, selamat menikmati _honeymoon_ -nya, ya.”

 

Lelaki berponi itu mengerjap, “Hah?”

 

Seperti adegan film Warkop, pas sekali Eqid menyusul masuk sambil membawa ransel gunung dan tas kameranya. “Mas, ini gue taro di mana, yak?”

 

Kali ini giliran pak Sidharta yang terdiam memandangi kedua tamunya secara bergantian, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum kepada keduanya, “Saya nggak _prejudiced_ , kok.”

 

Selepas kepergian pak Sidharta, Dilan tertawa lantang sementara kawannya beres-beres sambil misuh-misuh lantaran terlanjur dikira pasangan _gay_ yang tengah bulan madu oleh tuan rumah mereka. Sudah pasti, selain merencanakan penghiburan bagi Dilan, anak-anak kantor pasti memang niat mengerjai Eqid juga. Bagaimana tidak, villa ini benar-benar villa _honeymoon_ yang terdiri dari sebuah bangunan kamar tidur dengan satu _king-sized bed_ dan kamar mandi bergaya etnik yang _semi-outdoor_. Di samping kamar, rupanya ada ruangan lain yang dimanfaatkan sebagai dapur bersih kecil yang lengkap dengan berbagai alat masak, alat makan, kulkas, dan dispenser air. Tidak ada TV, minimal mereka punya wi-fi. Walau kesal, tetap saja Eqid bergabung dengan Dilan menikmati _wine_ yang tersaji beserta _snack_ -nya.

 

“Apa kata anak-anak, Qid?”

 

“Julid aja mereka, mah.” Balas pemuda yang baru lulus kuliah itu sambil menyemil buah anggur, “Sebenernya pada sirik mereka, mas, gue jalan-jalan sama lu melulu.”

 

“Jalan-jalan apaan, kita kerja, cuy.” Kata Dilan dengan pongah sambil kemudian menenggak _wine_ dan mencicip sepotong kecil _smoked gouda_ yang tersaji. Aroma _wine_ lokal yang masih muda bertemu dengan gurih dan _smoky_ -nya keju tersebut benar-benar memanjakan lidah, pikirnya. “Minum di jam kerja enak juga, ya, Qid. Apalagi pemandangannya kayak gini.” Dia menghela napas lalu mengambil ponselnya untuk memotret pemandangan di sekitarnya.

 

“Yaelah, mas, kalo mas _update_ , nanti gue makin dijulidin deh.”

 

“Yee, katanya hadiah buat aku.” Celoteh Dilan sambil menyender kembali di kursinya dan mengutak-atik ponselnya. “Eh, udah mau jam makan siang, ya. Megang _printout_ jadwalnya, nggak, Qid?”

 

“Ahelah, mas…”

 

Mendadak ponsel Dilan berdering; dari Cinta. Dia pun segera mengangkatnya, “Halo, mbak?”

 

“Hai, Lan. Lu udah sampe?” suara tegas Cinta terdengar agak lembut hari ini, mungkin efek minum _wine_. Jangan sampai saja dia tahu Dilan minum sebelum _event_.

 

“Iya, nih, mbak. Udah di villa, aku. Pers datang jam berapa enaknya, mbak?” Tanyanya pura-pura polos, tapi tentu saja Cinta sudah hapal tabiatnya.

 

“Kebiasaan lo nggak baca-baca _rundown_. Jam 11 lu udah di Bebek Bengil, ya. Lu sama anak lu makan di sini aja, ada jatah pers dan elu sebagai tamu undangan.”

 

“Yah, bentar lagi, ya…” ujarnya sambil mengecek waktu di ponselnya. Dia hanya punya waktu satu jam lagi.

 

“Ya, udah. Siap-siap sekarang, dateng buruan. Jangan telat! Ada yang mau gue omongin.”

 

“Soal apa, mbak?”

 

“Udah, ke sini aja buruan.”

 

*

 

Sesampainya di restoran, Dilan langsung saja disambut wangi bebek goreng yang tengah di antar ke sebuah meja tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Perutnya berkerucukan mengingat-ingat bebek goreng, jadilah ia menyegerakan langkahnya. Restoran ini tidak hanya cantik, tapi juga luas. Mereka memiliki banyak pendopo yang digunakan sebagai restoran _semi-outdoor_ , di mana pelanggan tetap bisa makan dengan nyaman dan menikmati sejuk dan indahnya sajian alam yang mereka punya, termasuk sawah mereka sendiri. Seorang pelayan mengarahkannya dan Eqid ke sebuah pendopo besar berada di atas kolam ikan besar di mana resepsi acara mereka akan diadakan. Segera saja ia menginstruksikan Eqid untuk bergabung dengan kawan-kawan pers yang lain sementara ia langsung pergi mencari Cinta. Ia menemukan perempuan itu tengah sibuk membuka-buka map yang ia bawa di sebuah pendopo lesehan kecil tidak jauh dari situ.

 

“Mbak Cintaaa!” serunya lantang, mengagetkan perempuan cantik dengan rambut bergelombang itu.

 

“Dilan! Jangan ngagetin gue kayak gitu, dong!” ujar wanita itu kesal.

 

“Hehe. Mbak Cinta cantik banget hari ini.” Pujinya sambil duduk di sebelah Cinta di atas pendopo itu.

 

“Pujian lo nggak laku di sini, Lan.”

 

Namun Dilan hanya berkata apa adanya. Walau siang belum juga tinggi, Cinta sudah tampak rapi dan cantik sebagaimana biasa; kali ini ia mengenakan kain bercorak batik kontemporer berwarna biru tua dengan dasar putih dan celana yang senada dengan batiknya. Rambutnya dikuncir rapi dan bibirnya berwarna merah gelap, membuat Dilan berpikir tentang bagaimana cara Milea bisa tenang memandangi ini tiap hari, sementara dia yang jarang bertemu saja selalu kagum dibuatnya. Dia pernah dimabuk cinta; walau belum mandi dan sikat gigi, belahan hatinya selalu kelihatan yang paling menarik dan dia tidak akan kuat menjaga tangannya supaya tidak jalan-jalan kalau sudah begitu.

 

Ya, sudah lewat, sih.

 

“ _Anyway_ , Lan, anak lo udah sama pers?”

 

“Udah.”

 

“Ok. Gini, gue WIP. Dari Gurat, gue dapet satu _feature article_ soal resepsi hari ini, _full 5-pages article_ buat _opening_ , dan remarks dari _prominent figures_ yang dateng, ya.”

 

“Ok.”

 

“Terus…um…lu nggak apa?”

 

“Hah?” Dilan melirik wajah gadis itu dan cukup terkejut menemukannya kelihatan cemas, “Nggak apa gimana, mbak?”

 

“Iya, lu baik-baik aja? Lia cerita, sih, soal obrolan lu terakhir.” gerutunya pelan, “ _Sorry_ , gue nggak tahu apa nyebut namanya akan lebih baik.”

 

Lelaki berponi itu tertawa, “Santai, mbak. Aku udah nggak apa. Lia mah emang khawatiran aja anaknya, kan?” cengirnya.

 

“Yaa, emang, sih. Tapi kan gue jadi ceweknya juga agak gimana gitu cewek gue ngomongin mantannya melulu, Lan.” Cinta melengos dengan gaya khasnya, membuat Dilan merasa sedikit tidak enak walau dia tahu memang gadis ini hanya punya satu mode bicara: blak-blakan. “Gue tau kapan Lia beneran khawatir atau cuma cemas-cemas ngeselin, dan kalian kenal baik. Gue lebih percaya _judgement_ cewek gue, _sorry_ aja, nih.”

 

Kali ini giliran Dilan yang mengerutkan dahi, “Mbak Cinta sebenernya mau ngomong apa, sih, sama aku?”

 

Sontak saja ekspresi tegas Cinta goyah sesaat, menunjukkan sedikit kekhawatiran yang acap kali Dilan lihat di wajah Milea—benar juga kata orang yang bilang kalau jodoh itu jadi mirip.

 

“Lan, gue beneran nggak tahu soal ini… _update_ -nya mendadak banget. Kalo gue tau dari awal gue pasti minta kantor lu _assign_ orang lain—“

 

“Kayak mbak Cinta percaya sama yang lain aja selain aku.” Lelaki itu tertawa gurih, “Kenapa, mbak? Perlu aku _speech_? Gampang. Mau aku bikin _review_ pamerannya? Bisa diomongin. Bikin _essay_ tentang perempuan pada lukisan kontemporer gaya Bali yang aku nggak bisa-eh, bukan? Bukan itu?”

 

“Sebenernya-“

 

“Mbak Cinta!” tiba-tiba seorang perempuan—Dilan mengenalnya sebagai salah satu pegawai Cinta di galerinya—menghampiri mereka, menyapanya dengan seberkas senyum, sebelum fokus kembali ke bosnya. “Ruang makan sudah _ready_. Pihak seniman lokal sudah sampai. Tamu dari luar udah pada jalan juga dari ARMA, mbak.”

 

“Jalan kaki?”

 

“Naik van, mbak, bareng mas Yongki.“

 

“Hm. _Thanks_ , Sa. Lu _make sure_ dekorasi udah ok, meja udah rapi. Gue ke depan dulu nyambut.” Dia kembali menengok kepada Dilan, “…Kalo ada apa-apa, bilang sama gue. Cewek gue nitipin lu sama gue, jadi sekarang lu tanggung jawab gue.”

 

“Apaan, deh, mbak?” Dilan berseloroh.

 

“Beneran, Lan. Sana _mingle_ sama yang lain.” Gadis itu pun bangkit membawa dokumen-dokumennya dan mengenakan kembali selopnya dengan cepat sebelum meninggalkan Dilan yang kebingungan.

 

Iya, Cinta tidak jahat, tapi dia juga tidak pernah menunjukkan sentimennya terhadap Dilan seperti ini. Kalau khawatir, Cinta cenderung memilih untuk membelikan kopi Starbucks favorit Dilan (walau pemilik galeri itu sangat benci _franchise_ yang bersangkutan), menghibur secara tidak langsung. Mungkin Cinta benar-benar sudah terpengaruh Milea. Dilan pun berjalan menuju pendopo yang akan menjadi _venue_ resepsi dan menyapa beberapa orang yang ia kenal, baik kurator lukisan maupun pelukisnya. Mereka pun mengenalkan Dilan kepada lebih banyak orang, bersenda-gurau kosong, dan membicarakan pameran-pameran sejenis di seluruh dunia. Sempat terbersit di kepalanya bahwa Rangga akan lebih menikmati pekerjaannya daripada dirinya sendiri. Walaupun sekarang Dilan sudah lebih paham dengan apa yang ia kerjakan, bukan berarti ia benar-benar tertarik. Baginya, lukisan tetap saja semata-mata goresan di atas medianya.

 

Tidak lama, serombongan orang-orang berdatangan bersama Cinta di depannya. Mungkin ada sekitar 12 orang, berpakaian semi-formal dengan bunga kamboja terselip di telinga mereka. Setelah bertegur sapa dengan orang-orang tersebut, mereka semua diarahkan untuk menduduki kursi sesuai nama yang tertera di meja. Dari apa yang dia ketahui, resepsi kecil ini memang hanya ditujukan bagi penggerak-penggerak acara ini saja, yaitu organisasi seni yang berbasis di Amerika itu, salah satu badan seni lokal, orang-orang seperti dirinya sebagai perwakilan dari kantor masing-masing yang terlibat, dan para reporter serta tim dokumentasi yang kini lalu-lalang di antara mereka untuk mengabadikan momen. Acaranya berlangsung cukup formal; ada pembukaan dan prakata, ucapan terimakasih dan tetek bengek lainnya.

 

Apa yang belum bisa dikuasai oleh Dilan dalam pekerjaannya adalah menghadapi rasa bosan. Jadilah ia membiarkan matanya berkeliaran, melihat sawah dan ukiran yang tersebar di taman, bunga-bungaan dan bebek yang berlumpur, lalu kembali ke meja panjang di mana mereka duduk, berharap makanan akan segera disajikan. Jadilah ia membiarkan matanya mengikuti si bebek berlumpur hingga hilang di balik semak padi, lalu sepasang kaki yang melangkah di jalan kecil—sepertinya tamu yang terlambat. Ia pun mencuri pandang, lalu napasnya tercekat. Matanya kembali ke meja panjang di hadapannya. Apa dia salah lihat? Tidak banyak orang yang berwajah seperti itu dan berpakaian seperti itu. Ia melirik lagi dan kali ini jantungnya berdegup kencang.

 

Itu…Rangga?

 

Rangga yang delapan tahun ia tunggu kepulangannya? Rangga yang katanya mencintai Dilan lebih daripada ia mencintai sastra, ingin berusaha untuk membahagiakan Dilan—Rangga yang itu?

 

Rasanya mustahil untuk tidak mengenali sesosok pria yang menjadi bagian yang sangat besar dari hidupnya— _pernah_. Pernah menjadi, sudah tidak lagi. Ia mengalihkan pandangnya lagi, entah mengapa ada rasa takut jika melihat lelaki itu lama-lama. Dari apa yang ia lihat sekilas, kalau memang benar itu Rangga, dia tidak banyak berubah. Celana berwarna cokelat gelap, kaos abu polos, dan kemeja dengan warna khaki. Rambutnya masih ikal dan berantakan—ada perasaan geli ingin tertawa ketika mengetahui bahwa _fashion sense_ laki-laki itu tidak berubah dan masih saja menjemukkan, namun ada perasaan kosong dan dingin yang menyertai. Mata Dilan tidak lagi berjalan-jalan. Dia fokus menatap tatakan piring berbahan rotan yang ada di depannya, dalam hati berdoa bahwa ia salah lihat. _Memohon_ , bahkan.

 

*

 

Ia terus menunduk, tidak menengok atau pun membiarkan pandanganya berkeliaran sambil meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang ia pikir ia lihat hanya imajinasi. Rangga berada sejauh 24 jam penerbangan dari di mana ia berada sekarang. Tidak mungkin kebetulan seperti itu terjadi begitu saja, memangnya ini drama televisi? Seusai pidato dari pihak organisasi seni Amerika itu, para pelayan mulai menyajikan makanan di hadapan mereka semua. Dilan melalui itu semua dengan sedikit menyentuh makanannya dan mengobrol dengan beberapa orang, berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan matanya berjalan-jalan dan fokus membicarakan gaya lukisan Nyoman Sujana dengan beberapa kurator yang ia kenal setelah makan. Dalam hati, ia bersyukur para seniman Bali itu cukup membuatnya sibuk dengan obrolan dan senda gurau. Ini lebih baik daripada hanyut di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ya, mungkin itulah yang terjadi barusan: pikirannya hanyut.

 

“Dik Dilan, saya langganan majalah Gurat, lho.” salah seorang seniman yang berdiri di dekatnya, pak Ketut, berkata.

 

“Wah, terimakasih, lho, pak Ketut.” Dilan tersenyum lebar.

 

“Saya ingat baca beberapa tulisan kamu soal pameran Pramoedya Ananta Toer di Jakarta…” sang pelukis menyeruput _mocktail_ -nya.

 

“Waduh, itu salah satu ulasan pertama saya, pak…” Dilan tertawa malu, “Pengalaman saya masih terlalu sedikit.”

 

“Waktu baca itu, saya jadi ingat kolumnis yang saya suka. Tulisannya suka masuk di Firenze, DYNAMITE, Aesthetik…” Dilan mengangguk-angguk, tentu ia pun familiar dengan media-media berorientasi seni dan budaya itu; Rangga kerap mengirimkan _copy_ di mana terdapat tulisannya di situ dan ia masih menggunakan majalah-majalah itu sebagai referensi hingga kini, “… _in fact_ , penulisnya tadi ada di sini, kok. Saya ketemu…eh, itu dia. Rangga!”

 

 _DEG_.

 

Tubuh Dilan sontak terasa kaku, suhu tubuhnya seakan turun drastis mendengar itu. Sesosok lelaki berpakaian sebagaimana yang ia lihat tadi menghampiri mereka berdua, menyalami pak Ketut yang memanggilnya. Dilan menengok ke arahnya dan membatin; _sial_. Dia tidak ingin bertemu. Tidak ingin jumpa. Tidak ingin ini menjadi kenyataan. Ia mendongak demi melihat wajah yang ia harap salah lihat, tapi rupanya tidak. Sepasang mata sewarna karamel menatapnya balik, teduh. Ada sedikit kerutan di sudutnya, juga kantung di bawahnya, namun wajah lelaki itu masih seperti yang ada di ingatannya; galak, tapi tampan.

 

“Rangga, ini lho, _senior editor_ Gurat. Kenalkan…”

 

“Sudah kenal, kok, pak Ketut.” Putus Rangga, matanya tidak sedetik pun meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya yang masih saja memandanginya. Sebuah senyuman kaku hadir di wajah itu. “Apa kabar?”

 

Mendengar sapaan basa-basi seperti itu disampirkan oleh mantan kekasihnya dengan ringan, rasanya seperti disiramkan air es ketika tengah kedinginan. Dia tidak menyukai ini, atau pun nada bicara lelaki berambut ikal itu.

 

“Baik.” Jawabnya pendek dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

 

“Saya baru saja cerita sama dik Dilan, tulisannya ngingetin saya sama tulisan kamu, mas Rangga.” Sambung pak Ketut lagi, “Padahal jelas-jelas kamu pakai bahasa Inggris, dik Dilan pakai bahasa Indonesia…terus gaya nulisnya nggak seketus kamu…”

 

Dilan terkekeh kecil sementara Rangga mengangkat kedua alisnya, “Jadi miripnya di mana, pak?”

 

“Hmmm. Sama-sama enak dibaca.” Si seniman tertawa lantang, yang mana diikuti tawa basa-basi Dilan dan senyum kecil Rangga. Ia pun menepuk pundak Rangga, “Sudah, ya, saya mau tambah minum dulu.” Ujarnya sambil lalu, meninggalkan kedua lelaki itu.

 

Keduanya diam dan tidak saling pandang. Dilan sibuk mengamati para peserta pameran yang hadir bergaul dan berkomunikasi dengan satu sama lain, dia melihat Eqid dan beberapa reporter lain memotret beberapa orang sambil menyemil dan mengobrol. Ia pun menghela napas. Lebih baik ia bergabung dengan Eqid kalau begini.

 

“Eh…saya ke sana dulu-“

 

“Tunggu.”

 

Lelaki berambut lurus itu benar-benar kesal ketika tubuhnya merespon suara Rangga lebih cepat daripada otaknya memerintah untuk acuh. Ia pun mengerling kepada lelaki yang bertubuh lebih tinggi itu, membalas tatapannya yang tak bisa dibaca tanpa menatap berlama-lama; sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia lakukan saat ini.

 

“Kenapa?”

 

“…Jalan sebentar sama saya?” suara lelaki itu terdengar lembut, walau masih ada kekakuan di dalamnya.

 

Ngilu rasanya mendengar suara yang biasanya terdengar lembut ketika memanjakannya kini terdengar jauh.

 

“Untuk apa…?” Sungguh, Dilan berusaha, tapi suaranya terdengar agak parau. Tengorokannya terasa kering dan berat, seakan terganjal sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah lama ada di situ, hanya saja tidak pernah bisa keluar. Dia pikir menangis itu harusnya melegakan, tapi nyatanya masih saja begini.

 

Rangga menggerakkan salah satu tangannya, entah untuk menjangkau atau mencari kata, sebelum lengannya kembali menggantung,“Untuk…bicara aja. Ngobrol.” Dia terdiam sesaat, sepertinya berusaha memilih kata. “Sudah lama kita nggak ketemu, Dilan.”

 

Dilan terdiam. Di sekitarnya, ada sekitar dua lusin lebih manusia sedang berbicara, makan, tertawa, dan bersenda-gurau, tapi kenapa harus dia yang terjebak di dalam ruang pribadinya sendiri, dengan Rangga berdiri persis di sisinya seperti hantu dari masa lalu? Hatinya terasa seperti diremas-remas mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh pria itu, mendengar namanya keluar dari mulut itu, dengan suara yang lembut dan dirindukan.

 

_Jangan, Dilan. Stop._

 

Ia pun melangkah keluar pendopo, menuju pekarangan restoran yang luas, menjauhi keramaian dari acara mereka. Di belakangnya, Rangga mengikuti dalam diam. Mereka menyusuri pinggiran sawah yang dinaungi pohon-pohon tinggi yang rimbun melalui jalan setapak yang ditanami batu-batu kali. Hembusan angin yang sejuk meredakan hawa panas dari matahari yang menjulang gagah di langit, sungguh nyaman andai saja mereka tidak seperti ini; mencuri waktu di kala kerja entah untuk apa. 

 

“Dilan,” Suara lembut itu memanggil namanya lagi, lirih terbawa angin, “…Apa kabar?”

 

 _Rusak_.

 

“Nggak jelek.” Dilan berhenti berjalan dan menghembuskan napas pelan. Ia menengok kepada Rangga yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan canggung; ekspresi wajahnya tampak sedikit kusut. “Kamu apa kabar?”

 

“Saya…sehat.”

 

Keheningan kembali jatuh di antara mereka, kecuali untuk suara-suara yang berada di sekitar mereka. Hembusan angin Ubud yang sejuk, pancaran sinar mentari yang menerangi sekeliling mereka walau hati Dilan dirundung mendung, gemerincing hiasan gantung yang berada entah di mana hanyut terbawa angin ke tempat di mana mereka berdiri. Dari jarak yang ada di antara mereka, wajah Rangga kini dapat ia lihat dengan lebih jelas. Jelas ia sudah tidak semuda dahulu. Pipinya tidak lagi setirus dulu walau tulang pipinya masih kuat menyeruak, membentuk profil wajahnya tajam. Ada kerutan tipis di antara kedua alis, juga di sudut-sudut matanya yang kini kelihatan lebih tajam daripada dulu. Sinar matahari membantunya melihat warna mata Rangga yang cokelat dan jernih, tapi kini tak sehangat dulu. Kapan semuanya mulai berubah?

 

“Kamu kelihatan…beda.” Rangga menambahkan sambil berdehem, “Saya belum pernah lihat model rambut atau pakaian kamu seperti ini.”

 

Lelaki yang lebih muda baru menyadari bahwa Rangga tidak pernah melihatnya dengan potongan _undercut_ yang sangat membantu menghadapi suhu Jakarta yang panas, tapi ia tetap memelihara poninya rapi. Untuk _event_ hari ini sebenarnya dia tidak niat tampil rapi, tapi ia mengenakan luaran model kimono yang berbahan kain tenun yang bercorak merah, putih, dan kuning pada dasar hitam. Dia pikir ini usaha yang cukup sukses untuk membuat dirinya tampak rapi, tapi tetap santai dengan kaos putih polos dan celana chino abu-abu di baliknya. Atau memang Rangga belum pernah melihatnya bergaya seperti ini? Atau ini soal _frame_ kacamatanya yang baru?

 

“Kamu nggak berubah.” Celetuk Dilan dengan cengiran kecil, “Rambutmu masih berantakan dan gaya berpakaian kamu masih sama. Membosankan.”

 

“Saya nggak sempat ke tukang cukur atau belanja pakaian.”

 

“Selama dua tahun?”

 

Keheningan itu kembali lagi, seakan sekarang ada kata-kata terlarang yang tidak semestinya diucapkan di antara mereka. Dilan menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana dan menarik napas dalam sambil menjatuhkan pandangannya ke rumput hijau yang mereka pijak.

 

“Maaf. Saya nggak bermaksud mengu-“

 

“ _No, it was on me_. Maaf.” Rangga menyelanya, meminta maaf dengan ringan. Dilan mendadak benci diri sendiri ketika terlintas di pikirannya _kenapa maaf itu nggak keluar dua tahun yang lalu_ yang terdengar putus asa, bahkan di dalam kepalanya.

 

“Dilan…maaf saya minta waktu kamu dengan cara begini, tapi…saya ingin kita bicara. Saya ingin…semuanya jelas.”

 

Dilan mendongak dan memicingkan matanya. Untuk sesaat, dia merasakan emosi yang selama ini sudah ia lampiaskan kembali lagi, tapi ia menahannya dan menatap mantan kekasihnya dengan tajam.

 

“Bicara apa?” tanyanya ketus, “Apa yang belum jelas? Sejauh yang saya pahami, semua sudah cukup jelas, kok.”

 

Kesunyian yang datang setelah ucapannya tidak lagi hanya terasa canggung, tapi juga dingin dan membuatnya merasa agak sesak. Bagaimana tidak, ini adalah pembicaraan yang tertunda terlalu lama dan Rangga meminta kesempatan untuk mejelaskan dirinya sendiri? Enak saja. Walau hati Dilan menjerit-jerit untuk memberi kesempatan, memberi Rangga waktu untuk menjelaskan, walau tiap inchi tubuh Dilan merindukan Rangga-nya, tekadnya lebih kuat dari itu semua.

 

“Saya ngerti kalau ‘maaf’ aja nggak cukup, jadi saya minta tolong kamu untuk dengarkan penjelasan saya.” Sekali lagi Rangga mengiba, menatap Dilan lekat.

 

“…Ok, saya dengerin.” Putus lelaki yang lebih pendek sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan melipat kedua tangannya, defensif. Mungkin, dengan demikian, Rangga tidak akan mengganggunya lagi.

 

Lelaki yang berambut ikal memberikan senyum simpul tanda terima kasih, “Ini akan terdengar klise. Saya pengen kamu tahu kalau bukan kamu yang menyebabkan…ini semua. Saya kehilangan kontrol atas hidup saya sendiri dan…semua ini salah saya.” Ia menelan ludah, “Saya sadar apa yang saya lakukan ke kamu itu tidak adil.”

 

Pria yang berambut lurus memutar kedua bola matanya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, “Rangga, kamu minta waktu saya untuk ini?”

 

“Dilan, saya-“

 

“Kamu menyakiti saya.” Tandas Dilan, membuat bibir mantan kekasihnya terkatup. “Bertahun-tahun saya percaya kalau saya usaha bareng kamu, kalau saya nggak merasakan apa yang saya rasakan sendirian, tapi lalu kamu hilang begitu saja. Menurut kamu itu ‘tidak adil’? Itu kejam.” Pemuda berkacamata itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

 

Rangga mungkin saja bertubuh lebih besar dan tinggi, tapi saat itu ia tampak ciut di hadapan Dilan. Tentu saja si editor paham dan maklum; tidak mungkin Rangga bisa berkilah dari apa yang jelas-jelas telah dilakukannya. Ia bisa membayangkan berada di posisi pria itu, betapa sulitnya menanggung rasa bersalah dan tudingan dari orang yang _pernah_ menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Pasti menyakitkan mendengarkan apa yang Dilan katakan barusan, walau tidak ada sedikitpun niat di dalam hatinya untuk melukai Rangga. Dia tahu rasanya dilukai; dia tidak berminat melakukannya.

 

“…Maafkan saya.” Hanya itu yang Rangga dapat katakan dengan lirih, hampir berbisik. Hanya mereka berdua yang dapat mendengarnya.

 

“…Saya kira pembicaraan kita sudah cukup.” Ujar pria yang lebih pendek, “Tidak menyenangkan, tapi memang harus dilakukan.” Dia memberikan pria itu sebuah senyum—senyum yang ia sendiri tahu merupakan senyum basa-basi yang belum pernah Rangga dapatkan sebelumnya. Biasanya, senyum ini Dilan berikan kepada mereka yang tidak kenal dekat atau belum kenal. Ia pun menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat, “Terima kasih, Rangga, untuk semuanya.”

 

Sekilas, wajah Rangga tampak tersakiti, membuat Dilan merasa sedikit bersalah, tapi apa hak lelaki itu? Setelah apa yang ia lakukan, ia masih bisa merasa sakit? Terlambat terlalu lama. Dilan tetap menawarkan tangannya yang akhirnya disambut juga oleh mantan kekasihnya itu dalam genggaman yang tidak familiar, tapi hangat saja. Mereka hanya berjabat tangan, tapi selama sepersekian detik, Dilan sempat mengingat genggaman yang pernah mereka bagi sebelum ini dan ingin kembali, tapi ia berhenti tepat waktu. Mereka kembali saling tatap dan berjabat. Tidak ada yang dapat dibaca di mata satu sama lain selain kekosongan dan kesepian. Bagus, karena itu adalah sebagaimana mestinya.

 

“Oke, saya akan balik kerja lagi dan-“

 

“Dilan, tunggu.”

 

Rangga menahan jabatan tangan mereka, menghentikan pria berkacamata itu. Merasakan genggaman yang kuat itu, tubuh Dilan seakan tidak mau berpindah atau melepaskan tangan itu lagi, tapi otaknya terus meraungkan alarm tanda bahaya. Otaknya takut, kalau ia mengikuti tubuhnya, tangan itu tidak akan lagi lepas dari tangan Rangga yang besar dan kuat itu. Ia takut ia akan kembali.

 

“Lepasin, Rangga, saya mau kerja-“

 

“Saya ingin kita berdamai.”

 

Lelaki berambut lurus itu mengernyit, “…Damai?”

 

“Kalau kamu mengizinkan,” Rangga mencoba lagi, “Boleh saya dan kamu mulai dari awal lagi?”

 

Lelaki yang lebih muda membuka mulutnya, tetapi tidak ada kata yang keluar, sementara tatapannya tampak tak percaya. Apakah Rangga selalu setidak tahu diri ini? Apa dia selalu senekat ini? Kata-kata itu sukses membuatnya naik pitam, sehingga apa yang kemudian ia lakukan sangat tidak terduga. Ia menarik lengan Rangga yang menahannya dan menghujamkan sebuah tinju yang cukup keras ke perut lelaki itu, tidak hanya mengejutkannya, tapi juga menyakitinya secara fisik. Akhirnya lelaki itu melepaskan tangannya untuk membungkuk dan memegangi perutnya yang baru menerima jotosan itu. Wajahnya meringis kesakitan sementara bibirnya mendesis. Dilan hanya berdiri memandanginya hingga ia sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

 

“Oh…” dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati, dia tidak mengurangi tenaga sama sekali. Memang Panglima Tempur sudah beristirahat selama lebih dari delapan tahun, tapi tenaga dan temperamennya masih ada, rupanya. “R-Rangga, saya nggak maksud-“

 

“Nggak apa...” Desis pria itu sambil terus memegangi perutnya, berusaha bernapas sambil menahan rasa sakit yang tidak sedikt, “…saya pantas mendapatkannya.”

 

Dilan mendecakkan lidahnya, “Nggak ada orang yang pantas dihajar, kamu yang ngajarin saya...” Dia menjangkau dengan kedua tangannya, tapi tertahan untuk tidak menyentuh lelaki itu. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak bingung di udara, hingga akhirnya ia menarik tangannya kembali. “Saya minta maaf…nggak seharusnya saya berbuat begini…”

 

“Mungkin memang nggak,” ujar Rangga sambil mengangkat ujung kaosnya untuk mengecek perutnya, membuat Dilan mengalihkan pandangnya, “Tapi bukan berarti saya nggak pantas mendapatkannya.”

 

“Jangan justifikasi perbuatan saya.” Si _senior editor_ mengusap wajahnya, berharap dia tidak tampak semenyesal hatinya, dan menghela napas, “… _fine_. Saya tidak bertindak dewasa, padahal kita sudah sama-sama dewasa. Maafkan saya…”

 

“Dimaafkan.” Balas Rangga yang masih mengusap perutnya dan meringis; pasti akan lebam nantinya.

 

“Saya juga ingin melupakan apa yang pernah terjadi di antara kita.” Ucapan itu membuat Rangga menengok ke Dilan yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya.

 

“…”

 

“Maksud saya, ini sepertinya waktu yang tepat untuk bikin semuanya jadi impas.” Ia perlahan melirik mantan pacarnya yang kini memandanginya dengan intens, membuatnya merasa sedikit salah tingkah. “Kembali dari nol, yang barusan kamu bilang? Ya, semacam itu.”

 

“…tapi bukan itu maksud saya-“

 

“Apa pun itu yang kamu maksud, saya nggak siap dan nggak mau.” Dilan mengerutkan keningnya, “Kamu berapa lama di sini? Sepanjang pameran? Saya rasa adil kalau saya dan kamu mendapat lingkungan kerja yang nyaman dan tenang. Nggak ada gangguan dari luar, atau pun dari dalam.” Ujarnya sambil menunjuk dadanya sendiri, “Saya hanya mau bekerja dengan tenang dan saya yakin, kamu pun begitu. Saya setuju untuk berdamai _dan_ kita lupakan apa yang pernah terjadi.”

 

Tidak ada kata lain yang dapat mendeskripsikan ekspresi Rangga selain pasrah, walau jelas ada sesuatu yang menyakitinya lebih dari jotosan Dilan. Setidaknya dia tahu bahwa ini adalah sebaik-baiknya hasil yang bisa dia dapatkan dari pembicaraan ini. Sejujurnya, dia bahkan cukup bersyukur Dilan mau bersabar melapangkan dadanya untuk mendengarkan apa yang ingin dia katakan. Selama delapan tahun, Rangga bukan pacar idaman yang patut dipertahankan, dan sejak dua tahun yang lalu, ia sudah menyandang gelar mantan kekasih yang terburuk. Mungkin, lebih buruk daripada yang Dilan tahu. Jujur, dia sendiri tahu betapa ia tidak pantas mendapat sedikit dari perhatian mantan kekasihnya saat ini.

 

“Saya ngerti.”

 

Dilan memandanginya dengan skeptis, lalu mengangguk.

 

“Bagus.” Celetuknya sambil kemudian tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, “Saya nggak nyangka, apa yang dulu saya pikir lucu di kamu sekarang bisa jadi ngeselin.” Dengan itu, dia membalikkan badan dan mulai bergerak menjauh.

 

“Saya masih boleh ngobrol sama kamu, kan?” Rangga mencoba lagi, sebagian dari dirinya masih tidak rela.

 

Dilan hanya menjawab dengan lambaian tangan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jadi, ceritanya lagi stuck di chapter 3. Daripada kelamaan nunggunya, yaudah ini saya post aja. Siapa tau ada yang suka. Bucin alert.

Hari pertamanya di Bali terasa jauh dari menyenangkan, jauh berbeda dengan hari-hari pertama lain kala ia datang untuk berlibur. Memang, kedatangannya kali ini untuk bekerja, tapi bukan pekerjaannya yang membuat harinya berantakan. Kekacauan itu bernama Rangga. Dilan berharap untuk bekerja dengan tenang setelah mereka menyepakati pembicaraan mereka, mendapatkan fokusnya kembali, tapi Rangga membuat semuanya jadi sulit. Seperti yang pria berambut ikal itu katakan: semuanya salah dia. Dia yang membuat Dilan kehilangan fokusnya, dia yang membuat Dilan harus lebih cekatan berpindah tempat untuk menghindarinya. Dia terus berusaha mencuri perhatiannya yang tidak boleh pecah, ia terus berusaha memasuki area Dilan, dan itu baru hari pertama.

 

Keesokan paginya, Eqid menanyakan kenapa kedua matanya tampak sangat lelah. Ya, bagaimana dia bisa tidur membayangkan ia akan bertemu dengan sumber masalahnya lagi di pembukaan pameran yang tidak bisa ia hindari? Ia pun pergi ke galeri tujuan bersama kawannya, sebuah kacamata hitam bertengger di hidung beserta _mood_ yang berantakan. Tidak lama di jalan, mereka akhirnya sampai di ARMA, salah satu galeri seni terbesar di Ubud. Galeri ini terkenal akan berbagai koleksi seninya yang beragam, baik dari dalam negeri maupun mancanegara. Sepertinya Cinta memiliki koneksi yang tepat sehingga mendapat privilese khusus untuk mengadakan pameran sementara di tempat ini.

 

Menuju ke meja resepsi, dia melihat banyak orang lalu lalang menata bunga di situ dan ruang pameran. Wangi dupa yang baru dibakar bercampur dengan aroma bunga-bunga segar yang menghiasi ruangan serta meja resepsi. Bersama udara segar pagi hari itu, Dilan merasa lebih mudah bernapas. Setelahnya, ia meninggalkan Eqid untuk mencari Cinta yang ia temukan tengah berbicara dengan manajer dari museum tersebut. Setelah melihatnya, gadis itu menyudahi pembicaraannya dan segera menghampirinya. Dilan membuka kacamata hitamnya dan agak terkejut begitu kekasih sahabatnya itu menawarkan pelukan yang ia terima dengan agak canggung.

 

“Gue dimarahin Lia,” ujar Cinta setelah mereka berpelukan, “ _Sorry_ banget, Lan, gue beneran mau bilang ke elu soal ini. Mereka bikin _last minute update_ yang baru gue perhatiin sebelum resepsi kemaren…andai gue tau, gue nggak akan maksa bos lu ngirim lu ke sini…”

 

“Aku nggak apa, kok, mbak…” balas Dilan sambil menggenggam tangan Cinta yang lebih mungil, lebih khawatir akan pemilik galeri yang kelihatan bingung daripada apa yang sudah terjadi, “Ini semua cuma kebetulan dan masalahnya udah lama lewat juga.”

 

“Gue paham rasanya, Lan.” Cinta menghela napas dalam, “Inget yang dulu gue ngajarin dia Akuntansi? Itu kali pertama gue mau ngomong sama dia lagi.”

 

Dilan tertawa, “Wah, itu malah aku baru tahu.”

 

“ _Point is_ , Dilan, gue nggak mau bikin lo ngerasa nggak nyaman.”

 

“Kita udah ngobrol, kok. Aku minta dia nggak ganggu.” Pria berponi itu meringis sedikit, “Um…aku juga kelepasan nonjok dia…”

 

“Ya ampun, Lan!”

 

“Aku udah minta maaf, kok!” tambahnya lagi, “Aku _aware_ kita sama-sama lagi kerja, mbak. Aku akan pastiin dia nggak ganggu, begitu juga aku. Kita udah gede, bukan anak SMA lagi. Aku akan tetep _deliver_.”

 

“… _yes_ , _thank you_. Tetap, kamu harus jaga diri dan hati.” Gadis cantik itu mewanti, “Itu…juga pesan dari Milea.”

 

“Siap, mbak-ku.”

 

“Masih ada yang perlu gue siapin. Kalo lu mau curi _start_ , ada beberapa karya yang udah dipajang. Kalo mau santai, di belakang ada area _pantry_ panitia.”

 

“Aku keliling dulu, ya. Belum pernah ke sini, sekalian lihat-lihat koleksi mereka.” Dia mengedipkan sebelah mata, membuat Cinta tersenyum.

 

Setelah mereka berpisah, Dilan pun kembali ke ruang respsi yang memasuki pintu museum yang masih tertutup. Ia agak terperangah melihat ruangan besar berventilasi dengan langit-langit tinggi menghampar di hadapannya dengan sederetan koleksi lukisan, pahatan, dan karya seni lainnya terpajang rapi. Wangi dupa mengikuti tiap langkahnya. Ia memasuki area lukisan bergaya Kamasan; gaya lukisan khas daerah Klungkung yang berkembang di Bali sejak abad ke-16. Memang ia tidak memiliki ketertarikan personal dengan lukisan, tapi lukisan-lukisan ini tampak menakjubkan. Kaya akan detail dan ekspresi. Karya-karya ini hanya menggunakan pewarna alami yang terbatas di atas kertas Ulantaga, tapi Dilan merasa ada suasana yang membumi dihasilkan oleh disiplin seni ini. Menghipnotis.

 

Ia berhenti di depan sebuah lukisan yang berjudul “Arjuna Living as Ascetic”, dibuat pada tahun 1996 oleh seorang anonim. Lukisan yang cukup besar, pun ramai. Ada banyak karakter di dalamnya dengan beragam aktivitas dan ekspresi, juga detil yang tak terhitung jari. Ia melihat beberapa karakter yang tampak berkedudukan tinggi tengah berinteraksi dengan wanita tak berbusana yang berselendang, ada juga beberapa karakter yang tampak seperti ksatria tengah berperang melawan buta dan babi hutan, tapi lalu matanya tertuju kepada karakter yang tengah duduk dengan tenang di antara dua wanita yang berusaha merayunya. Karakter itu tetap tampak tenang walau berada di tengah kekacauan yang berlangsung di dalam lukisan ini, satu-satunya yang tidak tampak lincah.

 

“Arjuna Wiwaha,” sebuah suara memecah sunyinya dan ia tidak perlu menengok untuk melihat siapa itu; sudah terlalu lama ia kenal suaranya, “Pertapaannya di Gunung Indrakila.”

 

“Oh, saya pernah baca.” Balas Dilan tenang, “Tapanya sangat keras, bahkan malaikat surga pun nggak mampu membujuknya. Serangan buta di surga mempercepat sistem birokrasi doanya, tapi.” Ia tidak melihat, tapi ia yakin lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya tersenyum.

 

“Bukti kalau usaha keras dan konsistensi akan berbuah manis untuk semua orang, kan?”

 

Kali ini Dilan menengok kepada Rangga yang tengah mendongak mengamati lukisan tersebut. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, ia masih saja berpakaian dengan menjemukkan—kemeja putih lengan panjang, chino berwarna cokelat, dan sepasang _boots_. Rambut ikalnya masih liar, sebuah kamera _mirrorless_ tergantung di lehernya yang kelihatan lebih kokoh daripada tahunan lalu, begitu juga pundaknya yang lebar.

 

“Biasanya kamu yang punya pendapat sinis.”

 

Rangga mengerling dengan senyuman kecil, “Ganti suasana.”

 

Tawa kecil terlepas tak tertahan.

 

“Kemarin saya juga ditegur Cinta.”

 

“Hm. Nggak heran.”

 

“Dia melarang saya ganggu kamu. Apa kamu merasa terganggu?” Rangga menengok, mengamati profil wajah Dilan yang sudah lama sekali tidak dia lihat.

 

“Nggak, sih…“

 

“Bagus, jadi saya bisa bilang kamu kelihatan ganteng hari ini.”

 

Mendengar itu, sontak saja pipi Dilan jadi sewarna kain-kain yang dikenakan oleh karakter-karakter di lukisan yang terpajang di hadapan mereka. Ia pun memelototi si kolumnis berambut keriting yang ekspresinya polos seakan tidak berdosa.

 

“Stop.”

 

Pria yang lebih tua meringis dan menunduk, “Ya. _Sorry_.”

 

Dilan memutarkan bola matanya dan berpindah ke lukisan yang berikutnya. Dalam diam, Rangga mengikutinya.

 

“Kamu udah ada rencana nikah?” tanya Dilan pelan sambil mengamati sebuah lukisan, kali ini lukisan mengenai Kumbakarna yang diserang pasukan monyet dalam hikayat Hanoman.

 

“Nggak. Kamu?”

 

“Saya nggak minat.”

 

“Baguslah.”

 

Dilan meliriknya lagi, ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi membiarkannya. Dia bisa mengontrol dirinya lebih baik hari ini. Ia dengar lelaki yang lebih tinggi berdehem pelan.

 

“Kamu mau ke mana setelah ini?”

 

“Balik ke villa, tidur.” Jawabnya asal, tapi memang benar ia kurang tidur.

 

“Hmm. Villa kamu di mana?”

 

“Kenapa memang?”

 

“Saya pengen ajak jalan. Saya jemput.”

 

“Nggak.” Putus Dilan sambil lalu dan berpindah ke lukisan selanjutnya, menjauhi mantannya yang setia mengekor.

 

“Kenapa nggak?”

 

_Menurut maneh??_

 

“Rangga, kamu tinggal sejengkal lagi dari nggak mengganggu jadi mengganggu banget.”

 

“Oke.” Lelaki itu mundur selangkah dan menghela napas, “Kalau besok gimana?”

 

“Nggak.”

 

“Saya rindu, Dilan.”

 

Entah apa yang lelaki itu harapkan dengan menguji kesabaran Dilan seperti ini selain mendapat murkanya. Ia menengok dan memelototi lelaki yang pernah jadi satu-satunya baginya itu, berusaha menenangkan amarahnya sendiri, tapi mulutnya sudah menghardik.

 

“Tahu apa kamu tentang rindu?”

 

Ia pun meninggalkan Rangga sendiri, menatap punggungnya bergerak menjauh. Minimal lelaki itu tidak mengekornya kali ini.

 

Semata untuk menghindar, Dilan menghabiskan harinya mengobrol dengan banyak tokoh yang datang dan berdiskusi dengan mereka, dengan para kurator, juga para seniman. Terbayang olehnya lima hari ke depan yang sangat lowong karena memborong pekerjaan dalam sehari, mungkin bisa ia manfaatkan untuk jalan-jalan dan berlibur singkat. Ya, mungkin bisa demikian andai hatinya tidak sekacau anak kecil yang balonnya baru saja pecah.

 

Kata-kata Rangga yang mengacaukan segala bentuk pertahanan yang sudah ia bangun selama dua tahun terakhir ini terus bergema di dalam kepalanya. Jika tahu bahwa mendengar kata ‘rindu’ dari lelaki itu akan mengguncang bentengnya seperti tadi, tidak seharusnya dia mengambil risiko kemarin. Seharusnya dia putus saja semuanya di tempat, hubungan profesional sekali pun. _Restraining order_ kalau perlu, tapi memang kemelut hatinya juga punya andil dalam pengambilan keputusan kemarin, dan andilnya sangat besar.

 

Di dalam hati, ketika ia melihat Rangga kemarin, ada sebagian kecil dari dirinya yang meleleh dan berharap. Bagian kecil itu menyuntikkan lamunan-lamunan khas anak remaja yang dilanda asmara dengan pertanyaan dan harap bodoh. _Kenapa dia ada di sini? Apa dia melihatku? Apa dia mencariku? Apa dia datang untukku?_ Ia masih bisa membekap itu semua dan mengerem perasaannya yang membuncah, menggantinya dengan yang ia anggap lebih rasional. Namun, setelah mereka berjumpa? Setelah mereka bicara? Hatinya menjerit pada setiap celah untuk memberi lelaki itu kesempatan, entah kesempatan apa.

 

Dia paham betul hatinya dan apa yang membuatnya lemah, dan hal itu kini berada di dalam jangkauan. Ketiadaannya selama dua tahun terakhir banyak berpengaruh kepada keyakinannya untuk mengentaskan rasa dan rindu. Namun, sekarang dia sudah di sini lagi, dengan mudah mencuri perhatiannya, mengaburkan fokusnya, Dilan dapat merasakan ketidakyakinan merayapi sanubarinya, membuatnya bertanya-tanya yang manakah yang nyata; dua tahun terakhir atau delapan tahun yang mereka bagi bersama?

 

Sesampainya di villa, dia tidak membuang waktu dan segera mandi dan ganti baju. Ia bilang ke Eqid yang mengkhawatirkannya kalau dia hanya kurang tidur dan merasa agak _cranky_. Dia pamit tidur ke juniornya itu dan membebaskannya kalau dia mau jalan-jalan, asal tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu dan meninggalkannya salah satu cadangan. Begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal, hilang semua kerisauan dan pikirannya, walau hal terakhir yang ia ingat muncul di pikirannya adalah Rangga.

 

*

 

Hari berganti dan Dilan sudah merasa lebih rileks, pasalnya ia hanya perlu muncul ke pameran untuk setor muka semata, menunjukkan bahwa, ya, undangan dari Gurat yang sangat sadar seni kelas tinggi hadir, kok. Mungkin sedikit wawancara dengan tokoh penting yang datang untuk mendapat _remark_ , tapi sudah hampir jam makan siang dan Cinta tidak kunjung mengabari kepastian datangnya beberapa budayawan yang ia bocorkan undangannya kepada Dilan. Lagipula, kalau pun ada yang datang, Dilan tinggal datang. Lebih baik ia mulai menyicil pekerjaan di laptop sambil menikmati indahnya sawah di sekitar villa beserta segarnya udara di luar sana. Eqid sempat mengajaknya ke café, sekalian makan siang, katanya, tapi Dilan terlalu malas meninggalkan kursi malas di depan kolam renang. Jadilah Eqid pergi sendiri.

 

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Eqid mengirimkannya foto sepiring penuh burger dan kentang goreng vegan dengan _caption_ “MAS GUE MAU IDUP SEHAT MULAI SEKARANG” yang dibalas dengan remeh oleh Dilan, “ngomong sana sama alkohol yang kamu tenggak dari sebelum aku datang”. Ia menghela napas dan meminum air yang ia siapkan di sisi kursi malasnya, kemudian merenggangkan lengan dan punggungnya. Ia lirik lagi _draft_ artikelnya dan menghela napas, sudah kehabisan nafsu menulis untuk saat ini. Mungkin nanti bisa ia lanjut lagi. Ia juga perlu makan, tapi rasanya terlalu malas pula untuk keluar dan mencari.

 

Lalu ia kesal sendiri karena ketika sedang ‘kosong’ seperti ini, otaknya dengan santai lagi-lagi mengundang Rangga seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang paling wajar. Tentu hal ini menjadi tidak wajar karena begitu wajah berprofil keras itu muncul di pikirannya, perasaannya langsung saja campur aduk. Ada kekesalan, ada amarah, tapi yang pasti dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah adanya kerinduan yang beresonansi dengan dua emosi terkuatnya itu. Sungguh, seharusnya rasa itu sudah tidak ada lagi, tapi hati kecilnya tertawa, _Ngomong sana sama kresek di samping lemari_.

 

Ya, mau tidak mau pikirannya melayang lagi ke malam di mana ia terlalu sedih untuk berfungsi dengan benar, wajahnya sudah penuh air mata dan ingus, semata-mata hanya karena ia menemukan _sweater_ Rangga di lemarinya. _Cengeng_. Hal sepele seperti itu saja bisa meruntuhkan bentengnya dengan sangat mudah. Itulah mengapa  mudah baginya untuk memutuskan bahwa ia tidak lagi boleh bersinggungan dengan Rangga atau apa pun yang berhubungan dengannya; malam itu ia sadar betapa lemah hatinya untuk laki-laki itu, bahkan setelah sekian lama. Saking lemahnya, setelah ia kumpulkan semua memento dari Rangga di dalam sebuah _trash bag_ , ia gagal melancarkan niatnya hanya karena melihat tulisan tangan lelaki itu.

 

_Surat pertama dari saya. Semoga sampai di tangan kamu sebelum lewat satu purnama dari perpisahan kita._

 

Surat itu pendek, tapi manis. Surat itu datang seperti menepati janji, padahal dulu berkirim surat dari belahan dunia yang satu ke yang lain tidak hanya mahal, tapi juga tidak sebentar. Ia masih ingat animo ketika menerima surat pertamanya dari Rangga, juga surat-surat berikutnya. Kelangkaan mereka mengontak satu sama lain membuat tiap kontak menjadi berharga, tidak peduli betapa frustrasi ia dibuatnya. Ketika teknologi mulai lebih mudah diakses, mereka mulai bertukar kabar dan puisi lewat surel hingga kemudian media sosial, tapi surat-surat itu memiliki tempat khusus di hati Dilan. Mereka menggambarkan awal hubungan yang tidak mudah, mereka melambangkan usaha dari dua insan yang ingin tetap bersama walau terpisah jarak.

 

Tidak sampai hati pula ia membuang semua itu. _Trash bag_ yang ia siapkan itu hanya sampai ke depan pintu kamar karena ia tidak sanggup melakukannya dan menyelipkannya di samping lemari. Mungkin hubungan mereka sudah mati, tapi hantunya seperti abadi. Dia tidak mau seperti ini, tapi harus bagaimana lagi?

 

Tiba-tiba teleponnya berdering, sebuah _ringtone_ khusus yang ia pasang untuk Cinta.

 

“Ya, halo, mbak. Ada apa?”

 

“Lan, ada Hanafi.”

 

Mendengar nama itu, sontak saja Dilan bangkit dari kursi sambil memegangi laptopnya, “J-jam berapa dia dateng, mbak?”

 

“Udah _on the way_ dia, Lan. _Maybe in 5 minutes_. Gue butuh _remark_ dia, Lan. Dia nggak akan lama di sini.”

 

“Oke, oke. Aku jalan.”

 

Langsung saja ia meletakkan laptopnya di kasur dan ganti baju—celana _jeans_ dan kaos hitam yang masih wangi—kurang rapi? Pakai kimono tenun yang kemarin—dengan terburu-buru, tidak lupa ia cuci muka dan mengenakan kacamatanya. Supaya kelihatan pintar. Ponselnya berdering lagi, kali ini dari Eqid.

 

“Mas, lu mau ke mana-mana, nggak? Mobil mogok, gue lagi di bengkel.”

 

Dia pun terdiam selama beberapa waktu dan mengambil napas dalam, berusaha mengalirkan oksigen ke otaknya supaya bisa terpikir solusi masalahnya.

 

“Ok. Aku pesen taksi aja.”

 

Setelah menutup telepon, ia pun mengontak salah satu perusahaan taksi lokal yang terpercaya.

 

“Baik, armada kami akan menjemput pak Dilan kurang-lebih dalam satu jam-“

 

“Mbak, nggak bisa lebih cepat?”

 

“Saat ini kami terkendala macet, pak.”

 

Jadilah ia membatalkan pesanan dan segera menelpon Cinta lagi.

 

“Mbak, di sana ada kendaraan, nggak?”

 

“Kru gue lagi sibuk semua, Lan.” Ia dapat mendengar kepanikan dalam suara gadis itu, “Gimana ya…um…hah? Yang bener aja-“ Cinta terdengar tengah berbicara dengan seseorang, tapi tidak terdengar jelas oleh Dilan. “…Lan, ada yang bisa jemput lo dalam 10 menit, tapi...”

 

“Ya, udah, nggak apa mbak. Makasih banget, lho, maaf aku ngerepotin-“

 

“Tapinya lo jangan marah sama gue-“

 

“Ngapain aku marah?”

 

Sepuluh menit kemudian, ia pun tahu mengapa Cinta bilang begitu. Seorang pria mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan lengan tergulung dan celana abu-abu datang mengendarai motor— _bukan_ sembarang motor, tapi Triumph Thruxton yang sangat terawat—berhenti di depan villanya, tepat di mana ia menunggu. Sebuah kamera _mirrorless_ yang pernah ia lihat tergantung di sekitar leher lelaki itu. Ia pun membuka kaca helmnya seakan mengonfirmasi, sepasang bola mata keemasan yang terlalu ia kenal menatap sambil menawarkan helm.

 

“Yuk.” Ajak Rangga.

 

Dilan tidak punya waktu untuk membalas, bertanya, atau bahkan mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. Ia langsung saja mengenakan helmnya dan melompat ke tempat duduk di belakang Rangga, agak bingung di mana ia harus meletakkan tangannya.

 

“Pegangan.” Kata Rangga, dan ia menurut begitu saja, meletakkan tangannya di pinggang lelaki itu.

 

Langsung saja Rangga memacu motornya, melalui jalanan sempit komplek villa itu menuju jalan raya yang cukup ramai.

 

*

 

Tidak hanya sempat menyapanya, Dilan juga sempat mengobrol lumayan lama dengan seniman kontemporer kawakan itu, juga beberapa kawan seprofesinya yang ikut serta. Ia sangat bersyukur, tidak hanya dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya, dia pun sempat bertukar ide dan kartu nama—sesuatu yang akan sangat bermanfaat ke depannya, mengingat ia selalu gagal menemui seniman yang satu ini. Setelah urusannya beres, rasanya seakan beban yang sejak tadi ia pikul pun terangkat. Langkah-langkahnya menjadi ringan, senyumnya mengembang, bahkan ketika bicara dengan Cinta.

 

“Lan, _sorry_ …gue nggak ada _option_ lain, dia nawarin…”

 

“Nggak apa, mbak, yang penting kelar semua.” Ujarnya dengan senyum lebar, “Tadi mas Hanafi ngundang aku untuk _cover_ pamerannya yang akhir tahun, lho. Pasti seru.”

 

Ia masih melayang dari euforia selepas menjalankan tugas dan prospek memperluas koneksinya di industri ini, sehingga ia tidak peduli kepada hal lain saat ini. Minimal sampai ia berjalan keluar galeri dan menemukan Rangga tengah berdiri di salah satu sudut _smoking area_ di pelataran itu. Apa yang tadi terjadi seakan menghantamnya kembali; Rangga menyelamatkan pekerjaannya hari ini. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berpikir apa, tapi satu yang ia tahu, ia berhutang kepada Rangga. Ia mengamati Rangga yang rupanya terhanyut lamunannya dengan sebatang rokok menyala—sejak kapan Rangga merokok?—di tangannya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk bergabung.

 

Rangga tampak sedikit terkejut ketika Dilan muncul di hadapannya dengan canggung.

 

“Hei…” sapanya pelan sambil mengeluarkan rokoknya sendiri, berusaha tidak memedulikan sepasang mata yang mengikuti gerakan tangannya.

 

“…Sudah sama mas Hanafi?”

 

Dilan mengangguk seraya menyalakan rokoknya, menarik satu hisapan, dan menghembuskan asapnya.

 

“Sejak kapan kamu merokok?” tanya Rangga lagi.

 

“Dari dulu, kok, tapi jarang-jarang. Baru aktif kayak 5 tahun terakhir, lah.” Jawabnya, “Kamu sejak kapan?”

 

Rangga menghisap rokoknya lagi dan menatap pijakan batu di bawah kakinya, “Dua, tiga tahun yang lalu.”

 

Keduanya terdiam. Rangga merasa salah ucap sementara Dilan berusaha keras mengabaikan gajah di pelupuk mata.

 

“Um…makasih, ya, udah jemput ak—saya barusan.” Sambung Dilan lagi, ia memasukkan korek dan tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

 

“Sama-sama. Tempat kamu gampang dicari, kok.” Balas Rangga.

 

Lelaki yang lebih pendek mengangguk dan menghisap rokoknya lagi dalam diam, berusaha mencari cara untuk menyampaikan maksudnya tanpa memberi harapan atau apa pun. Apa pula yang ia pikirkan?

 

“Uh…s-saya nggak suka berhutang sama orang, jadi…saya mau ajak kamu makan. Traktiran saya.” Putusnya, lalu dalam hati menyesal lagi karena kok, cara ia mengatakannya terasa agak sombong.

 

“Santai aja, Lan. Nggak perlu.” Tolak Rangga lembut.

 

“Tapi saya pasti kepikiran. Yang barusan itu _impact_ -nya gede ke kerjaan saya.” Jelasnya sambil menggigiti bibir. Apa harus ia menawarkan _wine_? Dia ada _budget_ -nya, kok, kalau hanya untuk _wine_ Australia, tapi apa Rangga suka _wine_? Merah atau putih?

 

“Kalau memang kamu mau,” Rangga memulai dengan hati-hati, “Daripada traktir saya makan, gimana kalau kamu ikut saya jalan?”

 

Dilan terpatung. “Hah?”

 

“Iya,” Rangga berujar seraya mematikan rokok di tembikar besar yang digunakan sebagai asbak raksasa, “Kalau kamu mau ikut saya jalan, anggap aja kita impas.” Jelasnya dengan senyuman kecil yang polos.

 

Ia mendapat picingan mata yang skeptis.

 

“Oh, tapi kalau kamu nggak mau juga saya nggak maksa.” Lelaki berambut keriting itu mengedikkan bahunya, “Tapi saya nggak mau ditraktir.”

 

 _Licik_ , batin Dilan sebal. Dari semua orang yang ia kenal, Rangga harusnya yang paling tahu laki-laki macam apa Dilan. Pria berponi itu pun menghisap rokoknya untuk terakhir kali sebelum mematikannya di asbak, “Kamu mau ke mana?”

 

Kali ini, senyum Rangga mengembang lebar, “Gimana kalau kita makan dulu. Kamu belum makan, kan?”

 

Perutnya protes tepat waktu. Rangga pun mulai berjalan menuju parkiran, diikuti oleh Dilan yang kelaparan dan sebal bisa terbawa semudah ini oleh lelaki itu. Di parkiran, lelaki yang lebih tua langsung memberikan helm kepada Dilan dan menggeser motor besar yang barusan ia kendarai. Pemuda yang berponi menatapnya agak iri.

 

“Kok, kamu bisa dapet motor ini, sih? Nggak pantes, tau, kalo kamu yang bawa.”

 

“Pinjaman dari kawan saya,” balas Rangga sambil menaiki motor tersebut, “Dia banyak koleksi. Saya, sih, nggak ngerti apa bedanya motor-motor begini.”

 

Dilan makin tidak rela Rangga memiliki kesempatan mengendarai salah satu motor impiannya itu sementara ia hanya bisa dibonceng. Ia pun menaiki jok belakang, lalu mendengar Rangga tertawa kecil.

 

“Ada yang lucu?” sambar Dilan.

 

“Dulu kamu nggak pernah ngijinin saya ngebonceng kamu,” Rangga terkekeh, “Prosesnya lama juga, ya, sampai akhirnya saya bisa jadi ojek kamu.”

 

Darah di dalam tubuh Dilan mendadak naik ke wajahnya, menciptakan semburat-semburat merah jambu di pipi yang sudah tidak banyak bertatah bekas jerawat. Dalam hatinya ia menjerit, kesal, sebal, kok laki-laki ini masih saja ingat yang sudah lalu dan menularkannya kepada Dilan. Ia juga ingat, dia tidak pernah mengizinkan Rangga memboncenginya walau ia sedang marah atau mengantuk, semata-mata karena ia ingin menjadi laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab. Laki-laki yang bisa antar-jemput pacar.

 

“Soalnya saya takut motor saya lecet aja.” Balasnya sok acuh.

 

“Bukan karena kamu laki-laki bertanggung jawab?”

 

 _Sial_ , batinnya, _dasar bocah, malu-maluin_ _aja_.

 

*

 

Dilan tengah mengunyah ayam betutu, nasi, dan sayuran yang tadi ia pilih dengan gelap mata, tidak lupa sambal matahnya, dan sekarang ia hampir menangis merasakan sensasi terbakar yang kuat di lidahnya hingga pipinya memerah dan matanya berair. Sambil tersenyum, Rangga menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada pria yang duduk di seberangnya, yang mana menolak sementara terus mengunyah sampai akhirnya ditelan dan diraihnya gelas tersebut, lalu diminumnya sampai habis.

 

“Ahh…pedes banget, tapi enaaaaak!” serunya.

 

“Kamu ambil sambelnya segitu banyak, gimana nggak pedes?”

 

“Ak—eh, saya kira nggak akan sepedes sambel bunda!” keluhnya sambil menuang air lagi ke dalam gelasnya, “Kok, kamu tahu-tahu aja, sih, rumah makan ini?”

 

“Pernah nyoba dulu. Suka ayam betutunya.” Tuturnya sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

 

“Sempurna, sih, kalo lagi laper begini. Bisa minta nasi banyak, lauknya juga banyak.” Dilan terkekeh sambil menyuap lagi, menikmati suapan yang tidak sepedas yang pertama. “Jadi, kamu sering ke Bali?”

 

Rangga mengangguk sebelum menelan makannya, “Kadang ada yang kayak gini, saya balik ke Indonesia…tapi biasanya jadwalnya _packed_ banget.”

 

“Hmm. Kapan terakhir kali ke sini?”

 

Satu suapan lagi, “…awal tahun.”

 

“Oh.” Dilan menyenggol-nyenggol sayuran dan ayam betutunya dengan sendok sebelum kembali makan dengan sedikit brutal, entah karena lapar atau karena Rangga tidak pernah berusaha mengontaknya sebelum ini.

 

“Kamu jadi S-2, kan? Gimana?”

 

“Yah, lumayan. Masih nyusun thesis, banyak bingungnya, tapi masih lebih seru daripada kerjaan.”

 

“Lho, kamu nggak suka kerja di Gurat?” tanya Rangga dengan agak kaget, “Dulu waktu keterima kamu seneng banget.”

 

Pipi yang menggembung karena mengunyah makanan sedikit memerah, “…Suka, tapi bosan. Saya suka seni rupa, tapi rasanya ini bukan _passion_ saya…” _Lagi pula dulu saya masuk majalah seperti ini karena ingin ada koneksi dengan pekerjaan kamu juga_ , tambahnya di dalam hati. “Gimana dengan kerjaan kamu? Saya masih suka lihat nama kamu di majalah-majalah luar. Laku banget kayaknya.”

 

“Lumayan,” balasnya pelan dengan senyuman, “Saya juga baru buka _coffee shop_ kecil di Brooklyn, nggak jauh dari _flat_ saya.”

 

“Oh, kamu pernah cerita pengen buka. Selamat, ya.” seru Dilan sumringah.

 

“ _Thanks_.” Balas lelaki itu pelan, tapi dengan senyum bangga yang tidak dapat ia tahan.

 

Usai makan, pria yang lebih tua menyodorkan tempat tisu kepada Dilan. Anak itu selalu ingusan kalau habis makan enak, dalihnya, menyebabkan pipi Dilan bersemu lagi sambil mengelap hidungnya yang basah. (Di dalam, hati Dilan berkecamuk, apalagi mengingat dulu Rangga tidak akan segan mengelapkan hidungnya.) Lalu, seperti yang sudah Rangga tetapkan di awal, lelaki berambut ikal itu tidak mau ditraktir. Apa yang tidak Dilan kira adalah, dia lah yang ditraktir. Hal ini cukup menyebabkan pria yang berponi mengejar Rangga keluar rumah makan dengan ricuh.

 

“Rangga, nggak lucu, ah! Kok, jadi saya yang ditraktir?!” serunya kesal sementara Rangga menyodorkan helm kepadanya.

 

“Itu sepaket sama jalan-jalan bareng saya. Saya lupa bilang ya?”

 

“Kok, kamu jadi tengil begini, sih?” dengusnya kesal sambil memasang helm, “Pokoknya saya mau ganti.”

 

“Iya, iya. Naik dulu, deh.” Ujar Rangga yang sudah siap di atas motornya.

 

Dari situ, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pendek mereka ke Monkey Forest. Kenapa juga harus Monkey Forest, Dilan juga tidak paham. Dia belum pernah ke situ, tapi pengalamannya dulu menyambangi Uluwatu membuatnya agak khawatir akan komunitas monyet di Bali. Dulu, ia kehilangan sepasang kacamata hitam dan seplastik besar kacang. Ketika membeli tiket di loket pun—kali ini ia membayar sendiri sebelum dompet Rangga keluar—ia membaca himbauan untuk tidak membawa makanan, tapi menurut masnya, sih, aman-aman saja membawa ponsel dan mengenakan kacamata.

 

Jadi, Monkey Forest ini rupanya adalah lahan reservasi alam yang memang menaungi komunitas monyet, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak nakal seperti yang di Uluwatu. Malah, mereka cenderung pemalu dan manis. Tempat itu juga merupakan kompleks pura, menurut yang ia baca di peta. Ada banyak ruang aktivitas di sana, ada geleri seni, pemakaman, krematorium, ruang bermain anak—tempat ini menawarkan pilihan yang variatif dan acak corak.

 

“Kenapa kita ke sini?” akhirnya Dilan bertanya juga, “Saya nggak nyangka kamu suka tempat ramai kayak begini.”

 

“Nyoba peruntungan.” Jawab lelaki yang lebih jangkung, terkesan asal.

 

“Ngigo, ya, kamu?”

 

“Nggak, Dilan,” lelaki itu tertawa pelan seraya menelusuri jalan setapak bersamanya, “Menurut kepercayaan orang sini, kalau kamu dinaiki monyet, artinya peruntungan kamu akan jadi baik.”

 

Pria yang lebih muda mengernyit, “Kamu percaya yang seperti itu?”

 

“Nggak. Kamu?” ujarnya sambil memiringkan kepala, pura-pura polos lagi. Menyebalkan.

 

Dilan pun membenturkan pundaknya dengan sisi tubuh Rangga, membuat yang dibentur tertawa kecil. “Nyebelin.” Katanya sambil tersenyum geli juga.

 

Sepanjang jalan mereka dinaungi pohon-pohon yang mungkin belasan meter tingginya, banyak juga yang berakar menggantung. Lebat dan sejuk, padahal matahari masih lumayan tinggi. Walau banyak wisatawan yang berkunjung, suasana hutan itu tetap saja tenang dan syahdu. Tidak berisik. Entah apa yang menelan suara riang anak-anak yang bermain dan berlarian, juga suara monyet-monyet yang tengah aktif. Di sini, ia mendengar suara alam yang ia kenal. Ada sepoi angin, suara serangga dan hewan, gemericik air, yang membuat tempat ini tidak alami adalah konstruksi-konstruksi batu bergaya khas Bali di mana-mana. Ada yang dalam bentuk pagar berukir, tembikar, air mancur, tapi memang arsitektur Bali seakan tidak pernah salah; konstruksi-konstruksi kecil itu malah membuat tempat ini makin cantik saja. Apalagi ketika lumut hijau sudah mulai merambati konstruksi-konstruksi itu.

 

Rangga mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat yang lebih sepi—mereka harus menyebrangi jembatan pendek berukir naga yang ditutupi lumut dan dirambati akar gantung yang berada tidak jauh dari pura. Di seberangnya, konstruksi lain yang mengingatkan Dilan akan sisa teras candi. Terdapat rongga-rongga di struktur bangunannya yang sepertinya bisa digunakan sebagai altar atau tempat ibadah, tapi apa yang menarik perhatiannya adalah kolam ikan yang dipagari. Di dalam kolam itu terdapat banyak koin—mungkin sebuah obyek wisata serupa dengan _wishing well_ yang ada di seluruh dunia, di mana orang-orang melempar koin supaya harapannya terkabul. Bedanya dengan obyek wisata yang lain itu, kolam ini sangat sepi dan syahdu. Ada nuansa mistik yang kental di situ, tapi tidak sedikit pun membuatnya takut.

 

“Kok, di sini sepi banget, ya?” lamun Dilan pelan, “Bahkan nggak ada monyet.”

 

“Nggak tau juga, saya. Padahal di sebelah sana ada akses turun ke sungai.” Tutur lelaki yang lebih tua sambil menunjuk ke salah satu arah, “Mungkin karena nilai magis tempat ini?”

 

“Tapi nggak apa, ding. Enak begini, magis atau nggak.” Cengir Dilan seraya menduduki salah satu anak tangga terdekat, menikmati udara dan kesunyian.

 

Pria yang satunya lagi pun duduk di sebelahnya, menikmati diam di antara mereka. Canggung, mungkin lebih tepatnya. Ada sedikit jarak di antara mereka yang disisakan, terisi oleh canggung itu. Dilan sendiri tidak tahu apa tepatnya yang harus ia rasa selain sejuknya udara dan syahdunya suara alam yang seperti berusaha menenangkan kecamuk di hatinya. Lebih tenang dirasa.

 

“Kamu ke mana aja dua tahun belakangan ini?” tanya Dilan dengan tenang.

 

Rangga menatapnya bingung, “Um…”

 

Dilan memeluk lututnya untuk menyandarkan kepala dan melirik lelaki di sebelahnya, “Saya beneran pengen tau.”

 

Pria berambut ikal itu menatapnya balik, “Saya…sempet nggak beres.” Ia menggigiti bibirnya, “Sejak ayah saya meninggal, waktu saya banyak habis untuk kuliah dan bekerja. Mungkin itu masa-masa tersulit saya waktu itu, hidup saya kayak yang lepas dari pegangan saya.”

 

“Iya, saya tahu itu.” Balasnya lembut.

 

“Kedatangan kamu ke US waktu itu benar-benar obat untuk saya, Dilan.” Bisiknya, “Ketika saya sendirian…saya hilang. Kalut oleh pikiran sendiri dan masa depan saya yang nggak pasti. Saya…saya takut.”

 

Pria yang lebih muda merasa seperti ada yang meremas hatinya mendengar pengakuan Rangga yang seperti ini—Rangga yang galak, tegas, bisa juga beringas, kini tampak kecil. Tidak berdaya. Sungguh, tidak ada lagi yang ia inginkan selain meraih tangan lelaki itu dan memeganginya supaya ia tahu bahwa Dilan ada di situ, bahwa Dilan mendukungnya, tapi tidak lagi. Tidak bisa lagi.

 

“Saya takut untuk diri saya sendiri yang nggak mampu membangun hidup yang layak. Kerjaan saya nggak jelas, progres karir nggak jelas…lalu saya takut untuk kamu.” Kedua mata yang sewarna senja itu membuatnya tampak rapuh kali ini, “Saya takut…kamu menumpu perasaan di tempat yang salah. Di orang yang salah. Padahal kamu satu-satunya pilar saya, yang paling nggak capek-capeknya ngingetin saya ini-itu.” Dia terkekeh kecil, tapi entah kenapa hal itu malah membuat hati Dilan yang menyaksikannya tambah pedih, “Saya pikir, kamu akan lebih baik…nggak ngabisin energi di saya.”

 

Dilan memutus kontak mata mereka untuk melepas kacamata dan menyeka matanya, termangu.

 

“Dua tahun belakangan,” lanjutnya lagi, “saya sadar saya lebih sendirian dari sebelumnya. Lebih berantakan daripada sebelumnya.”

 

Dua, tiga detik Dilan mencoba untuk mengatur perasaannya sendiri, mencoba untuk tetap tenang. “Kenapa kamu nggak bilang ke saya?”

 

Rangga hanya diam. Terbayang betapa sulitnya seorang Rangga untuk mengatakan itu, sebenarnya.

 

Menghela napas, Dilan pun bangkit dari duduknya. “Nggak berubah. Masih aja pelit kata-kata. Mungkin lebih baik kamu tulis aja biar keluar.” Ujarnya dengan enteng sembari meregangkan punggungnya hingga berjinjit. Ia menyeka matanya lagi dan mengenakan lagi kacamatanya, “Saya nggak akan maksa kamu. Kesel, sih, tau kalau sebenernya ada hal-hal yang harusnya bisa dilakukan dulu, ada yang bisa diperbaiki…tapi saya udah cukup seneng kamu bicara jujur.” Ia melirik Rangga yang menatapnya lekat, intens terbalur rindu. Dilan hanya tersenyum kecut. “Makasih.”

 

Rangga tidak membalas senyumnya, tapi ia bangkit dari duduknya, muncul ketakutan dalam dirinya bahwa lelaki itu dapat menghilang kapan saja dari hadapannya kalau dia tidak melakukan sesuatu. Ia menatap Dilan yang berdiri di dekat jembatan, berusaha melawan dorongan untuk merengkuhnya—dan ia melihatnya. Seekor monyet kecil merambati ukiran naga di jembatan tersebut dan bergelayutan di akar gantung. Matanya sontak melebar dan ia mengangkat satu tangan.

 

“Dilan, diam dulu.”

 

“Hah?” Dilan menatapnya bingung sementara si monyet kecil sudah bergerak kian dekat.

 

“Diam di tempat. Jangan bergerak.”

 

Dia pun langsung saja menurut dengan wajah yang agak panik, “A-apaan sih, Ga? Becandaannya nggak lucu kalo kayak gini, ah!”

 

“Nggak. Percaya sama saya. _Stay still_.”

 

Dan Dilan pun menurut, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu mendarat di pundaknya, mengejutkannya tapi ia tidak juga bergerak. Ia dapat merasakan kaki-kaki kecil bergerak di pundaknya, lalu tangan-tangan kecil menyentuh rambutnya—kaki dan tangan? Dia pun perlahan melirik dan bernapas lega yang langsung disambung dengan kegirangan yang menggebu.

 

“Ya, ampun! Lucunya!” seru Dilan yang membiarkan monyet kecil berwarna abu-abu itu memegang gagang kacamatanya sedikit, memiringkan kepalanya mengamati Dilan. “Lucu banget, asli! Aku gemes tapi nggak berani pegang, nanti dia kabur, Rangga, gimana doooong…!” dia terus saja bermonolog sambil menatap balik si monyet kecil dengan mata bulatnya yang polos dan menggemaskan, “Halo, sayang. Aku nggak punya makanan, tapi aku pengen bawa kamu pulang, tapi nanti mama kamu sedih. Manis banget-“ dia baru berhenti bicara ketika ia mendengar beberapa suara _klik-klik_ kamera dan ia pun menoleh ke arah suara itu berasa.

 

Ia menemukan Rangga tengah memotretnya menggunakan kamera _mirrorless_ yang sedari tadi menggantung di lehernya saja sampai Dilan kira hanya aksesori. Lelaki itu terus saja memotret tawa dan senyum Dilan yang tidak kuasa ia sembunyikan.

 

“Malah foto-foto lagi…udah, dong!” seru Dilan seraya mengibaskan tangannya untuk menghalangi Rangga memotret, tapi terlalu takut untuk bergerak banyak. Takut menakuti si monyet kecil yang kini tengah memeluk kepalanya.

 

Rangga tergelak dan menurunkan kameranya, “Kalian mirip.” Selorohnya.

 

“Nggak. Dia lebih mirip kamu.” Ujar Dilan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, “Duh, dia betah banget, sih, kayaknya. Dek, turun, dek…” ujarnya sambil berusaha memegang monyet kecil itu, tapi dia menghindari tangannya dan berpindah-pindah dari satu bahu ke bahu yang lain. “Tuh, kan, mirip kamu. Nyebelin!”

 

Pria berambut ikal itu pun akhirnya kasihan juga dan kembali menggantungkan kameranya di leher, mendekati Dilan yang masih saja kaku bergerak dan mengulurkan tangannya ke si monyet kecil. Monyet kecil itu pun menyebrang ke lengannya dan memanjat hingga pundaknya sebelum melompat kembali ke akar-akar gantung yang menjulur di sekitar mereka. Dilan akhirnya bisa juga lega bergerak bebas.

 

“Kayaknya keberuntungan kamu menular.”

 

“Keberuntunganku?” Tanya Dilan sambil mendongak—ia baru menyadari betapa dekat jarak mereka berdiri dari satu sama lain.

 

“Kalau ada monyet di sini yang menaiki kamu, katanya kamu akan beruntung, kan?” Ujar Rangga sambil tersenyum simpul.

 

“Menularnya ke kamu gimana?” pria yang poninya berantakan itu masih terdengar bingung.

 

“Saya bisa dengar kamu bilang ‘aku’ lagi hari ini.” Jawabnya ringan, senyumnya melebar ketika ia dapat melihat tepatnya ketika Dilan menyadari apa yang terjadi—matanya yang legam membulat, ada semburat merah di pipinya, dan bibirnya yang jambu terbuka sedikit. “Dan poni kamu acak-acakan, makin mirip sama monyet barusan. Manis.”

 

*

 

Ada sesuatu yang cair di antara kedua insan itu—tidak sepenuhnya luruh, tapi lumer sebagian, membuat interaksi di antara keduanya lebih ringan dan terasa lebih alami. Mungkin salah satu dinding yang runtuh itu adalah yang dibangun Dilan untuk menciptakan jarak dengan mantan kekasihnya, bagaimana dirinya berusaha—walau tertatih—untuk terus berkata ‘saya’ yang biasanya hanya mampir di lidah ketika berada dalam situasi-situasi formal. Kini, ia tidak lagi merasakan pentingnya membangun jarak—membuat-buat dirinya demi imajinasi bahwa ia akan lebih aman dengan begitu. Nyatanya, ia hanya membuat lidahnya terpeleset berkali-kali. Kini ia pun sudah masa bodoh.

 

Sesuatu lainnya yang cair dari diri Rangga adalah yang lebih sulit diamati, tapi tidak tertampikkan adanya. Senyumnya tidak lagi tertahan, matanya lebih bercahaya. Baginya, obrolan singkat itu serupa langkah pertama baginya untuk lebih mendekati damai antara dirinya dan hatinya. Lagi-lagi, Dilan menjadi orang yang memahami dan menerima, bahkan mengapresiasi tiap usahanya, sekecil apa pun. Mungkin, Dilan selalu menjadi orang yang seperti itu dalam hidupnya, bahkan dua tahun terakhir di mana ia mematikan sumber penerangannya demi fokus terhadap apa yang di depan mata. Keputusan yang ia sesali, karena sekalinya ia bertemu gelap, rupanya gelapnya tidak akan pernah pergi.

 

Kalau saja boleh jujur dan kejujurannya akan diterima, ia merindukan Dilan, sebagaimana pungguk merindukan bulannya. Jelas ia berupa pungguk. Lelaki yang membuat sedih orang yang paling ia cintai bahkan lebih rendah daripada binatang malam pemimpi itu, apalagi kini ada harap yang lama ia padamkan kembali timbul di hatinya. Di satu sisi, ia tahu Dilan akan membencinya ketika tahu ia masih saja seorang lelaki egois, tapi di sisi lain, ia tahu Dilan pantas diperjuangkan walau itu artinya ia harus rendah. Bukan cinta yang membuatnya seperti itu, tapi ketidakwarasan dari tidak hadirnya cinta itu sendiri, dan Dilan.

 

Ia mulai menemukan keberanian yang tidak ia miliki, bahkan sejak mendarat kembali di tanah air. Tentu kemungkinannya kecil untuk bertemu dengan Dilan di sebuah pameran antah-berantah seperti ini dengan hanya mengandalkan info bahwa ada seorang editor Gurat yang akan datang, tapi harap yang kecil itu menghantuinya siang dan malam. Ketika ia melihat sosok yang ia rindukan itu di pendopo rumah makan, tampak berbeda tapi secara bersamaan tidak berubah dari sejak ia terakhir melihatnya, semuanya buyar. Ia tidak lagi memikirkan lukisan, Kamasan, seniman, guratan—kepalanya langsung penuh Dilan. Hingga ia memberanikan diri untuk berbicara—memandangnya dari dekat saja sudah seperti berkah tersendiri. Ia pun merasa pantas menerima tinju itu—tinju yang jauh dari kata manis, timpang dengan senyum yang tidak diberikan lelaki itu kepadanya pada pertemuan pertama mereka sejak perpisahan dua tahun yang lalu. Apa pun yang Dilan berikan kepadanya, akan diterimanya seperti seorang musafir di oase setelah berhari-hari tidak bertemu air.

 

Putus asa? Mungkin. Ketika asa sudah putus, seseorang akan memberikan usaha yang terbaik. Ia ingin percaya bahwa ia sudah berada di fase itu.

 

Karenanya ia menemukan keberanian yang lebih lagi setelah kembali menjadi penerima senyuman Dilan yang tulus dan ringan. Lebih-lebih ketika obrolan mereka menjadi lebih mudah mengalir, penuh dengan sisa-sisa absurditas seorang Dilan dan romantisme seorang Rangga, hingga Dilan tidak lagi keberatan menyender lebih dekat untuk mengobrol di motor, dagunya hampir menyentuh pundak Rangga.

 

Rangga mengantarkannya kembali ke villa ketika malam mulai menyongsong. Dilan tidak mengundangnya masuk, menghadapkan Rangga pada realita bahwa mereka tetaplah bukan satu kesatuan lagi. Ada pemancang batas yang berdiri di antara mereka, walau tidak lagi setinggi atau sebesar sebelumnya. Mungkin Dilan pun merasa tidak enak mengundangnya ke dalam, karena Eqid, kawan kantornya, tampaknya sedang tidak ada. Namun ia tidak lupa, ketika mereka turun dari motor dan melepas helm, untuk mengeluarkan dompetnya.

 

“Saya mau ganti yang makan siang tadi-“

 

“Ganti besok aja, gimana?”

 

“Hah?” Dilan mendongak. Kewaspadaannya yang tadi sudah tenggelam, kini muncul lagi.

 

“Sarapan bareng di pasar Ubud sebelum ke pameran, mau? Tapi harus pagi-pagi banget. Jam 6?” Ia tersenyum simpul, “Ajak aja temen kamu.”

 

Dilan menyipitkan matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya, “Kamu sengaja, ya?”

 

“Saya nggak maksa.” Sekali lagi, ia mengingatkan, walau ia tahu betapa menyebalkannya hal ini bagi Dilan, pastinya.

 

Lelaki yang lebih muda menghela napas, “Jam 6?”

 

“Kalau mau saya jemput, kontak saya aja.”

 

Dilan menatapnya penuh selidik sebelum mengangguk pelan, “…Nanti saya kabarin. Makasih, ya, untuk hari ini.” Ia tersenyum kecil, hampir-hampir malu. Ya, jenis senyuman malu-malu yang manis itu.

 

“Saya yang harus bilang makasih, kamu mau saya culik.” Candanya.

 

“Nyuliknya kurang lama dan kurang jauh.” Dilan pun membalas dengan candaan khasnya.

 

“Kalau terlalu lama atau terlalu jauh, kamu nggak takut?”

 

“Takut apa?” ia memiringkan kepalanya, penasaran.

 

“Nggak akan bisa kembali lagi.”

 

Dilan terdiam mendengarnya, sedikit tersadar juga. Mungkin ia terlalu santai, terlalu nyaman bermain di ambang batas.

 

Rangga hanya tersenyum, “Selamat malam, Dilan.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Maafkan saya, tapi saya nggak bisa merelakan kamu.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teranggurkan terlalu lama, dan sekarang saya selesaikan.
> 
> Oh, in case ada yang pengen tau, Renjana-Nuraga-Rindu itu satu universe, walau saya sendiri bingung ngurutin timeline-nya. Gitu aja sih. Ya, kalau masih ada yang mau baca, monggo dibaca. I'm still neck-deep in this ship, not getting out anytime soon, HCnya makin banyak iya. :(

Sejak bertemu kembali dengan Dilan, Rangga merasa dapat melakukan apa saja. Dia pun tidak takut melakukan taruhan kecil itu; kalau Dilan datang dengan temannya, ia tidak keberatan, walau itu berarti editor muda itu sudah cukup muak dengan kelakuan Rangga beberapa hari ini. Namun, kenyataannya, SMS itu datang pada pukul 6 pagi. Menjemput lelaki yang berusia setahun di bawahnya itu mengingatkannya akan masa sekolah dulu ketika Dilan rajin menjemputnya di rumah pagi-pagi, dengan senyum seterang mentari. Terlalu terang baginya. Pagi itu, Dilan pun masih tampak semanis dulu walau tanpa seragam sekolahnya. Ia keluar villa dengan mengenakan celana jeans yang sobek di bagian lutut dan kaos putih bercorak, serta sebuah tas selempang dan _sneakers_ bututnya. Matanya masih tampak agak sayu dengan kantuk, suaranya pun masih sedikit kecil dan serak. Ketika berada di atas motor, beberapa kali anak itu menempelkan helmnya ke punggung Rangga. Mungkin tertidur.

 

Sesampainya di Pasar Ubud, Rangga menjaga Dilan yang masih agak linglung supaya tidak sembarang menabrak kios sayur atau makanan. Ia menyuruh Dilan memegangi ujung kemejanya supaya tidak bingung, yang mana dituruti dengan mudah, tanpa perlawanan sama sekali. Ketika mereka sudah duduk dan pesanan makanan mereka datang, Dilan langsung segar kembali dan memakan nasi berlauk lawar dan tum ayamnya dengan semangat. Di sebelahnya, Rangga hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil menyeruput teh tawarnya. Mereka makan dengan cepat, tidak banyak obrolan, hingga saatnya membayar (kali ini giliran Dilan), dan berkeliling pasar yang sudah sangat sibuk walau matahari belum tinggi.

 

Beberapa kali Rangga berhenti untuk memotret pegiat-pegiat pasar tradisional tersebut, mulai dari ibu tukang urap, hingga _bli_ penjual daging-dagingan. Sesekali lensanya pun mengikuti Dilan yang tengah berjalan-jalan tidak jauh darinya, mengamati apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Dilan membeli beberapa jajanan yang belum pernah ditemuinya, mengobrol dengan para penjaja yang menarik minatnya. Ekspresinya yang selalu tampak natural menarik fokus kamera Rangga kepadanya lagi dan lagi hingga entah sudah berapa _frame_ wajah manis itu ia koleksi. Ketika matahari sudah mulai tinggi, mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali.

 

“Aku mau foto-fotonya, dong.” Ujar Dilan ketika berjalan ke area parkiran.

 

“Foto apa?”

 

“Kamu foto-foto aku, kan? Aku mau _file_ -nya.” Balas Dilan enteng.

 

Ia pun tertawa seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri mangga di halaman tetangga, “Mau langsung _copy_ aja? Saya bawa adapternya.”

 

“Hm? Kita nggak langsung ke pameran?” lelaki berparas manis itu mengerling ke arahnya, membuat jemarinya gatal untuk menekan _shutter release_.

 

“Oh, kamu mau langsung? Emang ada jadwal apa hari ini?”

 

“Hmm…ada ketemu orang jam 11, sih…masih agak lama…” ia menggumam, sekilas Rangga pikir pipinya bersemu merah. Apakah hanya bayangannya saja?

 

“Saya ada laptop di kamar. Bisa saya pindahin datanya ke HP kamu, kamu juga bisa sambil nunggu.” Lalu, cepat-cepat ia tambah, “Kalau mau.”

 

*

 

Jujur saja, Rangga tidak menyangka akan semudah ini memboyong Dilan ke kamar tidurnya setelah sekian lama. Beberapa memori yang terulang di kepalanya tidak sepenuhnya bersih, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya sebagai laki-laki biasa yang dihadapkan pada prospek seperti ini? Belum lagi Dilan tidak tampak menyadari pergolakan batin lelaki yang tidak dapat berhenti melirik bagian belakang lehernya yang jenjang, lagi dan lagi sambil tidak benar-benar mendengarkan cerita Dilan soal banalnya makanan vegan dan vegetarian yang menjamur di Bali. Sepertinya ia sedang sibuk membicarakan turis-turis yang datang untuk membersihkan batin, tapi nyatanya mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu mabuk-mabukan, berpesta, dan makan makanan vegetarian. Rangga yang sibuk mengingat-ingat rasa kulit Dilan di lidahnya tentu hanya bisa bilang ‘iya’ dan ‘nggak’.

 

“Maksud aku, ujung-ujungnya nihil, toh? Kebanyakan dari kita cuma kaum proletar dari ibukota yang pengen merasakan kemewahan yang kita nggak dapet di Jakarta dengan harga yang lebih murah.”

 

“Iya…”

 

“Mending kalo turis ke sini membantu lebih dari sekedar pendapatan daerah. Yang nyampah juga banyak, yang ngerusak juga banyak, apalagi turis domestik. Sok memiliki. Sok di rumah sendiri.”

 

“Iya…”

 

“…Kamu dengerin aku ngomong apa nggak, sih?”

 

“Nggak…” sedetik kemudian Rangga tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah cemberut Dilan, “Eh…maksud saya…oh, iya, itu kamar saya.”

 

Bukan pengalihan yang bagus, tapi minimal Dilan tidak protes lebih lanjut. Ketika mereka masuk, Dilan mengagumi kamar itu sebentar—kamar standar dengan _double bed_ dan furniture kayu jati berlantai marmer yang dingin dan berbalkon. Ia langsung saja berlari ke balkon, minta izin untuk membukanya, maka lelaki yang lebih tua mematikan AC. Ia duduk di meja kerja kecil yang ada di kamar untuk mengakses komputernya dan meminta ponsel Dilan untuk memindahkan data. Pria itu kembali ke dalam kamar untuk menyerahkan ponselnya.

 

“Duduk aja di kasur.”

 

Dilan pun duduk sambil melipat kedua lengannya, melirik beberapa majalah dan buku yang ada di _bedside table_.

 

“Kamu lagi baca Umberto Eco?”

 

“Iya.”

 

“Aku liat, ya.”

 

“Jangan dipindahin pembatas bukunya.”

 

Lalu hening menyusul.

 

Ia membaca beberapa _email_ dari kawan dan tempat kerjanya. Ia pun mencuri waktu untuk melanjutkan kerjaannya sedikit sambil memindahkan data-data dari kameranya ke laptop dan ponsel Dilan. Dua puluh menit berlalu dengan Rangga memindahkan data-data sambil sesekali mengecek _email_ , mengecek progres kerjanya sendiri hingga akhirnya ia menengok.

 

“Udah selesai nih-“ kata-katanya terputus ketika ia menemukan Dilan tertidur di atas kasurnya dengan posisi miring dan kacamata yang masih menempel. Jemarinya terselip di antara halaman-halaman buku Foucault’s Pendulum. Sepertinya anak itu mencoba membaca lalu tertidur di tengah-tengah, persis anak kecil. Lucu sekali.

 

Rangga pun bangkit dan menghampirinya di tempat tidur, mengamati wajah polos dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka dan dengkuran kecil persis kucing. Apa mungkin Dilan juga memikirkan undangan Rangga sebagaimana dia semalaman menunggu kabar darinya hingga tertidur? Sebagian dari hatinya terlalu senang akan kemungkinan itu untuk berbohong. Sulit baginya untuk tidak berharap, apalagi dengan hadirnya manusia yang paling ia rindukan itu di depan matanya.

 

Ia tidak bisa menahan diri dan membelai lembaran rambut lurus yang menutupi dahi lelaki itu, mengingat-ingat teksturnya. Masih sama, masih lembut. Jemarinya pun perlahan menelusuri pipi Dilan, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa teksturnya pun tidak banyak berubah; tetap membuat rindu. Perlahan ia lepaskan kacamata Dilan yang masih menempel dan meletakkannya di samping kepala lelaki itu, kemudian tatapannya jatuh ke bibir merah jambut yang sedikit terbuka untuk aliran napas. Kali ini, ia menahan diri. Menahan impuls yang kerap ia rasakan dahulu ketika memandangi wajah tidur Dilan yang membuatnya mencuri cium, tidak puas sekali-dua kali, kadang mengulum gemas, tapi anak itu tidak kunjung terbangun. Kali ini, bibir itu bukan lagi untuk diciumnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa sudah ada orang lain yang menciumnya sejak mereka berpisah. Memikirkan hal itu membuat dadanya sesak dan bibirnya menjadi segaris tipis.

 

Rangga menyesalinya, sungguh. Dia rela melakukan apa saja untuk memperbaiki keadaan, memulai hubungan mereka dari awal lagi, berupaya sebisanya untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Dilan lagi. Dia sadar dia telah melakukan kesalahan yang lebih fatal daripada sekedar merusak; ia juga mengacuhkan. Harusnya, dia tidak kaget kalau kerusakannya sudah tidak tertolong. Harusnya ia menerima kondisi itu, tapi ia tidak mau.

 

“Maafkan saya, tapi saya nggak bisa merelakan kamu.” Bisiknya.

 

*

 

Ketika Dilan terbangun, ia menemukan kacamatanya tergeletak tepat di depan mukanya. Ia pun bangkit dari pembaringan dan mengedarkan pandang di sekitarnya—ia di kamar Rangga, tapi pemiliknya entah ke mana. Ia pun langsung ingat mengecek waktu di telepon genggamnya dan bernapas lega ketika melihat ia masih punya banyak waktu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur lagi. Iya, dia tidak bisa tidur tadi malam. Klise, sebenarnya. Semalam Rangga bilang ia boleh mengajak temannya sarapan bersama mereka; dia terlalu mengenal Rangga untuk tidak mempertimbangkan hal itu. Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa Dilan akan makin sebal kalau lelaki berambut ikal itu memperlakukan temannya dengan dingin—sebagaimana ia memperlakukan Piyan, Akew—kalau Anhar sih tidak heran, mereka kan pernah kelahi.

 

Pada dasarnya Rangga itu makhluk yang penyendiri. Dia tidak suka konformitas dan penyeragaman, ia melakukan apa yang ia suka sebagai bentuk pemberontakannya. Dia menyebut tindakannya sebagai menjadi manusia yang prinsipil, tapi Dilan hanya menertawainya. Bagaimana tidak, dulu Rangga paling rela mengubah waktu tidurnya demi lebih banyak bicara dengannya. Dia juga tidak keberatan menerima masukan dari Dilan berkaitan dengan cara berpakaian, perangai, walau tidak semuanya juga bertahan lama. Dia tidak patuh, tapi dia berusaha menuruti apa yang Dilan minta. Itu adalah salah satu dari banyak hal yang membuat Rangga manis.

 

Pipinya memerah mengingat yang sudah lalu. Padahal, bisa saja Rangga berubah, tidak lagi sesaklek dulu, buktinya sekarang ia lebih fasih makan makanan pedas ketimbang dulu. Ia juga bisa memulai harinya minum teh ketimbang kopi, tidak separah dulu ketika ia tidak akan benar-benar bangun sebelum secangkir kopi kental tanpa gula. Manusia berubah, tapi ingatan Dilan berhenti di dua tahun yang lalu. Ia memilih datang sendiri, khawatir Rangga akan menyudahi reuni kecil mereka kalau ia membawa orang ketiga. Kenapa harus khawatir? Apa yang ia harapkan?

 

Sesaat, ada selintas wangi yang menempel pada bantal di dekatnya, seperti wangi parfum bercampur shampoo dan aroma tubuh seseorang. Wangi Rangga. Perlahan ia dekatkan dirinya ke bantal dan mengendus pelan. Wanginya lembut, subtil. Berbeda dengan aroma yang ia tinggalkan di bantal terakhir mereka berbagi tempat tidur, tapi dasarnya masih sama dan membangkitkan rindu. Untung Rangga sedang tidak ada di sini karena tiba-tiba saja, Dilan ingin sekali memeluknya dan tidak melepaskannya lagi. Aneh, rasanya, merindukan seseorang yang ada di depan mata.

 

Ketika ia mendengar pintu depan terbuka, langsung saja ia lepas bantal itu dan berguling ke sisi lain kasur. Pria yang sejak tadi mengisi kepalanya muncul begitu saja dengan alis terangkat melihatnya bergoleran di kasur.

 

“Kok, udah bangun?”

 

“Iya, nih. Kamu dari mana?” Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud terdengar kolokan ketika menanyakannya.

 

“Ngecek _venue_ bentar. Foto-foto beberapa lukisan. Kamu lapar lagi, nggak?” ia melepaskan kameranya dari leher dan duduk di atas kasur memunggungi Dilan.

 

“Sedikit…” Dilan memandangi punggungnya yang bidang sambil masih berusaha melawan impuls untuk memeluknya. Ternyata bisa, ya, orang yang dirindukan ada sedekat ini, tapi tidak terjangkau.

 

“Mau ngemil? Ada pizza di _pantry_ barusan.”

 

“Yuk.”

 

*

 

Dilan sudah mulai merasa terbiasa dengan Rangga yang kerap mencari waktu untuk ada di sisinya ketika keduanya sedang senggang. Sekedar mencari kopi dan sarapan di pagi hari, _quick lunch_ , dan tentu saja selepas bekerja, pria itu akan selalu menemukan cara untuk bersama dengannya. Pria berkacamata itu menyadari tatapan Cinta yang sedikit berbeda ketika mereka sempat berjumpa. Wanita itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, pun menanyakan apa yang terjadi, tapi Cinta tampak mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak Dilan ketahui—seperti cenayang yang bisa melihat ke depan. Dia tidak berusaha mencari tahu—tidak perlu. Dia hanya ingin menjalani walau tidak tahu ia akan berjalan ke mana. Kawan jalannya, toh, cukup menyenangkan.

 

Kali ini Rangga mengajaknya ke sebuah café tidak jauh dari galeri setelah Dilan bersikeras ia harus bekerja dan membawa laptop. Syarat editor muda itu simpel; bisa merokok dan menunya enak. Sang fotografer menyanggupi, asal mereka bisa makan malam bersama, katanya. Café yang mereka datangi cukup nyaman dan tidak terlalu ramai; mungkin karena hanya orang Indonesia yang gemar minum kopi menjelang malam, jadi tidak banyak orang memenuhi tempat itu. Mereka memilih tempat duduk dekat _railing_ di lantai dua dengan harapan tidak akan mengganggu orang dengan asap rokok mereka. Rangga mengecek ponselnya sebentar lalu memandang Dilan yang sibuk mengetik di laptopnya. Kacamata bertengger rendah di hidung, rambut acak-acakan setelah beberapa kali ia garuk, ada kerutan kecil di dahi, dan rokok menyala setia bersarang di tangannya walau kadang tidak juga ia hisap. Secangkir cappuccino yang sudah habis setengahnya setia menanti di samping laptop.

 

Seperti ini pun dia manis.

 

“Kapan harus di- _submit_?”

 

“Besok pagi…aku maunya malam ini, biar nggak usah bangun pagi besok…”

 

“Kalau gitu besok mau _brunch_ aja?” tanyanya santai.

 

Dilan meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi kepada layar, sebuah senyum kecil tersungging.

 

“Harus banget kita bareng?”

 

“Ya, kenapa nggak?”

 

Editor itu mendengus geli sambil terus fokus kepada layar di hadapannya, “Kenapa harus bareng?”

 

Rangga membalas cengirannya dengan senyuman, “Toh, besok sudah penutupan pameran. Kenapa nggak?”

 

Baik, Dilan menyerah. Dia pun mengangguk dan menyeruput kopinya pelan, menikmati aromanya yang cukup kuat, tapi tidak asam. Pas. “Ini makanannya mana, deh, aku laper.”

 

“Sabar. Kamu pesennya banyak.”

 

“Iya, tapi kan bisa keluar satu-satu. Laper.” Pria berkacamata itu memanyunkan bibirnya sambil terus mengetik di laptopnya.

 

Rangga tersenyum sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok, menikmati dinamisme ekspresi wajah kawannya selama bekerja. Bisa dibilang, Dilan yang tengah bekerja adalah pemandangan baru baginya. Dia melihat banyak hal baru dari mantan kekasihnya yang belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya, baik hal-hal yang memang belum dia ketahui sejak dulu atau hal-hal yang Dilan dapatkan setelah hidup terpisah dengannya sekian lama. Dia tahu Dilan suka makanan manis, tapi rupanya dia tidak dapat meminum kopinya dengan gula. Dia juga masih sangat suka pedas, tapi makanan pedas akan mengganggu sistemnya jika masuk di pagi hari. Satu lagi hal yang entah luput dari perhatiannya dahulu atau memang muncul selama ketiadaan dirinya dalam hidup editor muda itu, yaitu ketika dia tersenyum dengan tulus, ada setitik lesung pipit di pipi kanan yang tidak terlalu dalam serta kerutan kecil menggemaskan di sudut matanya. Manis sekali. Dia mendewasa dengan sempurna dan ia kian menawan.

 

Lamunannya terganggu sejenak oleh seorang pelayan yang datang dan meletakkan pesanan mereka. Mata Dilan langsung bercahaya dan dia pun segera menutup laptopnya.

 

“Satu _prawn burrito_ , satu _pesto fettuccine_ , satu _goat cheese quesadilla_ , satu nachos, dua _mineral water_ …” sang pelayang mengabsen makanan satu per satu, “ _Banana chocolate pancake_ -nya mau keluar sekarang juga, pak?”

 

“Nanti aja, mbak. Makasih, ya.”

 

Dengan itu, pelayan pun meninggalkan meja mereka. Rangga jujur agak kaget dengan porsi makanan yang disajikan, tapi Dilan tidak tampak terkejut dan langsung meraih _burrito_ -nya.

 

“Aku gak nyangka, sih, kamu ngajak makan ke tempat _clean food_ , _vegan_ - _organic_ gini…” ujarnya cekikikan sambil mematikan rokok dan langsung membuka bungkus _burrito_ -nya, “Inget gak dulu? Tipker di taman aja jadi. Sampe kenyang, malah.”

 

Rangga terkekeh sambil memandangi lawan bicaranya yang mencicipi segigit makanannya, lalu wajahnya langsung bercahaya.

 

“Tipker kan enak. Ini juga enak, kan?”

 

“Enak, sih. Aku kaget. Makanan sehat bisa enak, ya?” ia kelihatan terpukau.

 

Pria yang lebih tua pun mematikan rokoknya dan meraih pastanya. “Saya juga gak tau. Memang bisa, ya?”

 

“Hah?” Dilan berhenti makan sejenak, “Aku kira kamu pernah makan di sini, makanya ngajak.”

 

“Nggak. Temen saya pernah kasih tahu tempat ini, tapi saya gak minat. Karena kamu pengen sambil kerja, ya, kenapa nggak kita coba sekalian?” cengirnya sambil mencoba sesuap pasta dan bergumam sambil mengangguk-angguk, “Hmm…enak, sih.”

 

“Ih, untung enak.” Lengos si editor sambil meraih beberapa _chip_ dari piring nachos dan memakannya dengan bahagia, “Tumben, kamu biasanya cuma mau makan yang kamu udah tau emang enak.”

 

“Ya, kalau nggak dicoba, kan nggak tahu.”

 

Pria yang lebih muda memandanginya dengan alis yang meninggi. Mungkin perubahan tidak terjadi hanya di Dilan saja. Rangga menoleh ke Dilan sambil mengunyah makanannya dan meraih air minumnya.

 

“Saya mau tanya sesuatu, boleh?”

 

Pria yang lebih muda meliriknya dan terkekeh kecil, “Kamu udah nanya. Mau nanya apa lagi?”

 

Setelah meminum sedikit air, Rangga melanjutkan, “Setelah saya…apa kamu pacaran lagi?”

 

Dilan meliriknya sekilas sebelum menggigit makanannya lagi, mengunyah beberapa saat sebelum membalas, “Ada yang deket…ada yang ajak kenalan, tapi nggak. Nggak sampai pacaran.” _Gimana bisa pacaran sama orang kalau kamunya aja nggak pergi-pergi dari pikiran aku?_ “Kamu?”

 

Sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya, Rangga menjawab, “ _I tried dating_ , sekali-dua kali. Nggak cocok.” _Nggak bisa, bukan nggak cocok._ Dia menyuapkan makanannya lagi, lalu melirik Dilan yang hanya mengangguk sambil menggigit makanannya lagi. “Saya mau tanya lagi, mungkin akan bikin kamu kesel…”

 

“Udah, tanya aja. Emang kamu, kan orangnya ngeselin.” Ujarnya sambil memakan gigitan terakhir, puas, tapi belum kenyang. Untung dia memesan banyak.

 

“Andai saya masih di Jakarta…apa kita akan tetap pisah?”

 

Kali ini, Dilan terdiam. Warna mukanya berubah gelap dan bibirnya membentuk lengkungan terbalik. Melihat itu, Rangga sudah siap jika ternyata ia menanyakan sesuatu yang salah. Bagi Dilan, tentu pertanyaan itu terdengar salah. Dia tidak pernah menyalahkan jarak, dia tidak pernah menyalahkan zona waktu yang berbeda. Menurutnya, apa yang mereka alami adalah sesuatu yang tidak berkenaan dengan itu semua. Apa yang terjadi adalah ketidakcocokkan, kesalahpahaman, dan ketidaktahuan, juga emosi yang membuncah. Rindu. Namun, memang dia tidak pernah mempertimbangkan hal ini. Jika mereka tidak berjauhan, akankah mereka tetap berpisah?

 

“…Pertanyaan kamu nggak _fair_ , Rangga.”

 

“…Maaf.”

 

Namun, memang bohong kalau Dilan jadi tidak memikirkannya. Ia mengambil sepotong _quesadilla_ dan menggigitnya. Kenapa dulu mereka putus? Apa secara mendadak semuanya sirna begitu saja? Masa hanya karena satu ketidakcocokkan yang menyulut pertengkaran, lalu apa yang mereka pertahankan sejak SMA luluh lantak? Berusaha mengingat amarahnya ketika itu pun Dilan sudah tidak sanggup. Ia sudah lupa rasa marahnya menghadapi Rangga yang keras kepala, Rangga yang sulit disiplin untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi ia masih ingat sakitnya dicampakkan waktu itu. Sakit, memang, pedih—karena itulah ia banyak menghabiskan malam meratapi, menangisi, mengharapkan kabar dari lelaki yang kini duduk di hadapannya, mengaduk-aduk makanannya dalam diam. Apa yang mereka lakukan kepada satu sama lain?

 

“Dilan,” suara Rangga terdengar lembut, tapi wajahnya yang kelihatan merasa bersalah malah menyayatnya, “Sudah, jangan dipikirin. Maafin saya.”

 

Dilan tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan makannya sementara Rangga berusaha mengalihkan topik. Rasa-rasanya sudah terlanjur ia dibuat berpikir. Apakah jarak yang menjadi masalah hubungan mereka waktu itu? Andai mereka bertengkar secara langsung, tanpa perantara _gadget_ , apa mereka akan tetap bertahan? Apa mereka akan langsung berpelukan dan saling meminta maaf? Tidak, rasa-rasanya tidak akan demikian juga. Sambil mendengarkan Rangga bercerita mengenai musim dingin di Brooklyn, Dilan mengamati ekspresi wajahnya yang terlalu lama tak teramati olehnya. Lucu. Wajahnya masih sama saja dengan yang ia miliki di masa SMA—mata yang tajam, hidung mancung, bibir penuh yang pelit senyum—tapi, di saat yang bersamaan, ia terlihat berbeda. Mata tajam itu dulu kelihatan lebih hidup. Tidak ada kerutan di sudut-sudutnya serta kantung di bawahnya dahulu. Ia juga kelihatan lebih lelah—terutama dengan anak-anak kumis dan jenggot yang mungkin belum sempat ia cukur pagi ini. Suaranya pun lebih berat, seakan jarang digunakan. Kini, bibirnya pun bukan lagi milik Dilan. Entah siapa yang akan dapat bebas mencumbunya nanti, ia tidak ingin memikirkannya.

 

Ponsel Rangga tiba-tiba saja berbunyi dan lelaki itu memotong ceritanya, “ _Sorry_ , sebentar ya…” dia mengecek ponselnya dan tersenyum kecil sambil membalas pesan—Dilan terkejut melihatnya, jujur saja. Siapa yang dapat membuat mantan kekasihnya tersenyum seperti itu hanya dengan megirim pesan? Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar nada panggilan dari ponsel yang sama. “Lan, saya harus angkat ini. Sebentar, ya.”

 

Belum pria yang lebih muda mengangguk, dia sudah mengangkatnya dan terlibat dalam perbincangan berbahasa Inggris tentang entah apa Dilan tidak paham. Tidak dapat mengerti. Ia pun berusaha tidak mendengarkan dan fokus kepada rasa _quesadilla_ yang luar biasa itu, tapi kupingnya terus saja menangkap informasi yang tidak ia butuhkan.

 

“… _I forgot…yea, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you…hm_? _Really_?” Pria itu tidak hanya tersenyum, tapi juga tertawa, “ _Yes, find it on the cupboard over the sink…yes, I thought I told you to use it whenever you like, even when I’m not around…yes, Donna. Okay. See you._ ”

 

Ketika dia menyudahi pembicaraannya, baru Dilan angkat bicara lagi, “Siapa…?”

 

“Donna. Pegawai di _coffee shop_ saya.” Jawabnya dengan senyuman kecil sambil melanjutkan makannya, “Bingung nyariin tepung untuk _baking_ , rupanya lupa saya keluarin dari gudang.”

 

“Oh…” Dilan mengunyah potongan _quesadilla_ -nya yang kedua, diikuti sebuah kripik jagung berlimpah keju, _guacamole_ , dan _sour cream_. “…Harus banget ngontak kamu yang lagi di luar gitu, ya?”

 

“Ya, sebenernya nggak juga. Ada Roberto yang ngurus tempat ini bareng saya, tapi mungkin dianya nggak bisa dikontak?” dia mengedikkan bahu sambil menyuapkan makanannya.

 

“Hm…” bibir Dilan membentuk sebuah garis tipis bersamaan dengan perasaan tidak enak yang merambati dadanya, entah mengapa ia tidak suka dengan apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya. Tidak ada alasan, dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Ia pikir, dialah satu-satunya yang dapat membuat Rangga tersenyum seperti barusan. Apa mereka sudah berubah sebanyak ini? Rangga yang lebih murah senyum? Dilan yang berpikiran sempit? Atau memang orang yang menelpon Rangga barusan lah yang membuat lelaki itu jadi murah senyum?

 

Tentu saja Rangga menyadari perubahan _mood_ Dilan yang mendadak itu dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Entah apa yang membuat kawan jalannya ini menampilkan ekspresi kesal yang ditutup-tutupi itu. Walau ia masih saja lanjut makan, tapi Rangga bisa melihat sudut-sudut bibirnya yang turun.

 

“Ada apa, Lan?”

 

“Hm?” si editor agak terkejut ditanyai begitu, “Ada apa gimana?”

 

“Kamu kelihatan _lethargic_ …kamu capek?”

 

“Oh…iya, kayaknya.” Dia menghela napas dengan senyuman kecil yang dipaksakan, “Habis makan, saya pulang aja ya? Biar artikelnya diberesin di villa aja…”

 

Warna muka si fotografer itu pun turut berubah mendengarnya, agaknya dia kecewa, tapi dia mengangguk. Sisa makan malam mereka pun dilanjutkan dalam diam.

 

*

 

Ketika mereka sampai di depan villa Dilan, seperti yang sudah-sudah, Rangga merasa enggan untuk mengakhiri kebersamaan mereka. Bedanya, kali ini dia merasa perlu melakukan sesuatu. Sejak tadi ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Dilan yang lebih diam dan kurang fokus. Ia merasa Dilan mulai menjauh dan ia mulai takut benar-benar kehilangan jika tidak melakukan sesuatu sekarang. Setelah Dilan memberikan helmnya, ia melirik pintu masuk villa yang lumayan gelap dan menghela napas.

 

“Yah, si Eqid ngelayap lagi.” Ujarnya pelan sebelum menoleh ke arah Rangga dan tersenyum, “Makasih, ya, untuk hari ini. Aku jadi tau kalau makanan sehat dan vegan juga bisa enak.”

 

Rangga terkekeh pelan, “Saya juga senang bisa ngabisin waktu sama kamu. Kayak dulu.”

 

Kedua bola mata kelam itu terbelalak dalam remang, lalu disusul dengan ekspresi tersipu. “Ya…”

 

Mereka diam sejenak, tidak ada yang bicara atau membuat pergerakan.

 

“…Oke, aku masuk, ya…kamu hati-hati di jalan…” pesannya pelan. Belum juga Dilan bergerak, lelaki yang duduk di motor langsung memanggilnya lagi.

 

“Dilan…”

 

“Ya…?”

 

 _Tidak ada waktu untuk mempertimbangkan_ , batinnya, “Boleh saya masuk?” ia menelan ludah dan menatap lurus ke mata kelam yang pernah menjadi favoritnya—masih menjadi favoritnya. “Saya…pengen ngobrol sama kamu sedikit lebih lama. Boleh?”

 

Darah yang naik ke kepala Dilan menyebarkan rasa hangat di pipi dan lehernya, agaknya memabukkan karena kepalanya mendadak terasa ringan. Dahulu, ia sering melakukan ini kepada Rangga. Ia menodong, meminta waktu, ingin selalu bersama. Kala itu, otak remajanya meyakini bahwa cinta akan datang karena terbiasa—karenanya ia ingin Rangga terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa sensasi dari diperlakukan seperti itu sangat luar biasa. Ia tidak paham logika di balik fenomena ini, tapi mendengar Rangga yang pelit senyum, pelit kata, apalagi berbagi emosi mengatakan hal seperti itu sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia bersyukur suasanya remang—kalau tidak, mungkin akan tampak betapa merah wajahnya saat ini.

 

“Uh…um… _I don’t see why not_ …” balasnya pelan sambil memainkan poninya yang agak panjang, lalu menggaruk _undercut_ -nya yang tidak gatal. “Um…k-kamu nggak buru-buru?”

 

“ _I have all the time in the world._ ” Balas Rangga cepat.

 

Jadilah mereka berdua masuk ke area villa setelah Rangga mengunci motornya. Dilan buru-buru menyalakan saklar-saklar lampu terdekat sementara kawannya melihat-lihat sambil berjalan ke kursi dan meja yang ada di teras dekat kolam renang.

 

“Duduk di situ aja, aku taro barang dulu.” Ujar Dilan, yang mana tentu saja tidak diindahkan oleh Rangga yang melihat-lihat area dapur, lalu mengekor Dilan yang menghilang ke dalam bangunan utama. Dia penasaran, tapi tidak cukup intrusif untuk melewati batas pintu. Matanya sedikit membulat melihat _set-up_ kamar tidur di dalamnya, semua rapi dan tertata apik layaknya hotel bintang 5 pada umumnya. Hanya saja, kedua mata berwarna cokelat itu langsung jatuh pada kasur yang berada di tengah ruangan, di mana Dilan tengah mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari tas dan memelototinya. “Kan aku bilang tunggu aja di luar.”

 

“Saya nggak masuk.” Balas pria yang lebih jangkung dengan enteng sambil masih memandangi _king-sized bed_ yang tampak sangat nyaman itu. “Ini _honeymoon suite_ , ya?”

 

“Iya, anak-anak kantor ngejahilin Eqid—“

 

“Kamu tidur berdua Eqid?”

 

“Ya, masa anak orang aku suruh tidur di lantai, sih, Rangga?” dia tertawa kecil dan melirik Rangga, lalu terdiam. Ya, dari ekspresi fotografer itu, dia tahu bahwa ia tidak suka. Rangga tidak bilang, tapi ketidaksukaannya sangat kentara dari ekspresinya yang masam. Ia pun membalikkan badan dan berjalan kembali ke kursi dekat kolam renang. Beberapa langkah di belakangnya, Dilan mengikuti.

 

“Rangga, mau minum apa?”

 

“Apa aja.”

 

Ia pun mengambilkan dua kaleng besar bir yang ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu dari kulkas dan menghampiri Rangga yang sudah menyalakan rokok lagi di tempat duduknya. Ia meletakkan kalengnya di meja dan duduk di sebelah mantan kekasihnya itu. Mereka berdua memandang lurus ke sawah yang gelap, hanya tampak sedikit remang dari cahaya villa dan langit berbintang. Suasananya sangat tenang, damai. Rangga membuka kalengnya lalu menyesap perlahan, menghela napas setelahnya.

 

“Villa ini bagus, ya?” dia memulai, “Boleh, dong, _share_ kontaknya nanti.”

 

“Nanti saya kasih _link_ -nya.” Balas Dilan pelan, suasana hatinya kembali masam. “Kali aja kamu sama Donna mau main ke sini lagi, ya, kan?” Dia tahu tidak seharusnya ia berkomentar sinis seperti itu, tapi lidahnya tidak sabar berkompromi dengan logika.

 

“Kenapa harus Donna?” Lagi, ia menghela napas. Benar ada yang aneh dengan Dilan sejak makan malam tadi.

 

“Nggak tau. _Don’t mind me_.” Gumam pria yang lebih muda.

 

“Dilan, apa saya bikin salah lagi?”

 

“Lupain aja. _Sorry_.” Ia pun menenggak birnya banyak-banyak, lalu menghela napas panjang. “Bareng kamu dulu tuh nyenengin, bikin pengen bareng terus tiap hari, gak abis-abis, lalu bareng sama kamu jadi nyebelin. Ngeselin banget. Aku males banget sama kamu…tapi kamu bisa bikin bareng sama kamu jadi nyenengin lagi. Mau kamu apa, sih?”

 

Fotografer muda itu sedikit tertegun, lalu berusaha memilih kata yang tepat, “Saya pengen bareng kamu aja, Lan.”

 

“Jadi ketika kamu nggak pengen bareng saya, tinggal bikin saya nggak nyaman, gitu? Sesuai _mood_ kamu aja?”

 

“Dilan…” Rangga menoleh kepada Dilan yang kini memeluk salah satu lututnya, ada kerutan di antara alisnya. “Saya rasa…kamu capek…”

 

“Capek sama kamu, iya.” Balasnya, lalu ia menenggak birnya banyak-banyak, cepat-cepat, hingga habis. Dia bersendawa kecil sambil mengusapkan tangan ke mukanya. “Aku kesel…kenapa kamu gampang banget bikin aku kacau tanpa kamu sadari.”

 

Tanpa perlu mendengar lebih banyak lagi, Rangga bangkit dari duduknya dan berjongkok di hadapan Dilan, berusaha agar dapat memandang pria yang lebih muda itu langsung ke matanya, tapi ia menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lutut yang ia peluk. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, Rangga menyentuh tangan mantan kekasihnya, berusaha mengacuhkan luapan emosi yang muncul seketika jemari itu pasrah dijalinkan dengan jemarinya. Rasanya terlalu familiar, terlalu lama ia tidak melakukan ini, terlalu rindu—tapi bukan itu yang penting sekarang. Ia berusaha membujuk agar kekasihnya mau mendongak, mau berbicara, sedikit saja.

 

“Dilan…hei, _please_ ngobrol sama saya? Cerita sama saya…apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk kamu?”

 

“…Nggak…” gumamnya, “Nggak ada yang bisa kamu bantu.” Ia menepis tangan pria di hadapannya, berusaha mengacuhkan ekspresi terkejut di wajah itu lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

 

Pria yang lebih tua menghela napas dalam dan bangkit dari posisi berlutut, ia mengawasi Dilan dari sudut matanya.

 

“Kalau kamu nggak mau bicara, saya nggak akan paham…”

 

“Saya bicara juga kamu nggak pernah paham.” Geram Dilan sambil membuka botol—sebotol anggur merah, sepertinya Eqid punya, “Dulu, saya bilang supaya kamu makan tepat waktu, memang kamu ngerti? Tidur cukup setelah kamu mulai sering sakit kepala? Emang kamu paham?” semburnya sebelum ia mengangkat botol minuman itu dan menenggaknya—seperti dia menenggak bir tadi, hanya saja tidak bisa langsung sampai habis. Setelahnya ia bersendawa kecil, “Hm…enak juga…kamu mau?” ia menyodorkan botolnya.

 

“Dilan…” pria yang lebih tinggi mendekatinya perlahan, “Itu…sudah lewat. Saya bodoh dan keras kepala, belum punya _sense_ untuk bertahan hidup yang benar…” jelasnya pelan-pelan sambil meraih botol di tangan editor itu, yang mana langsung ditarik oleh Dilan.

 

“ _See_? Kamu nggak mendengarkan lagi. _That’s not the point._ ” Dia menenggak anggurnya lagi, membuat Rangga memandangnya dengan khawatir. “Kamu nggak punya _sense_ untuk mendengarkan dan itu bikin kamu ngeselin. Kamu selalu minta orang untuk mendengar kamu, memahami kamu, terus kapan kamu akan paham orang lain?!” dia menenggak lagi, sedikit lebih banyak.

 

“…Saya nggak cukup berusaha—“  

 

“ _Damn right you didn’t_!”

 

“—Dilan, kamu mabuk—“

 

“Jangan khawatir. Saya bisa _handle_ alkohol.” Desisnya sambil lalu menenggak lagi dan mengelap mulutnya yang kian merah, “ _Skill_ minum saya makin bagus setelah kamu tinggal.”

 

Kata-kata itu menusuk Rangga lebih dari yang dikira. Dia tidak suka tidak mengetahui sesuatu, tidak memahami sesuatu. Dia benci membuat Dilan merasakan apa yang ia rasakan, dia juga benci bahwa dirinya menjadi alasan bagi Dilan untuk menangis dan mengalami entah apa di antara waktu itu dan sekarang. Sungguh, dia hanya ingin berusaha memperbaiki yang sudah ia rusak. Dalam prosesnya, dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan impuls untuk mendapatkan Dilan kembali. Alami, pikirnya. Satu-satunya orang yang mau berurusan dengannya selama bertahun-tahun, satu-satunya orang yang sukses mengisi otak dan hatinya siang dan malam selama 10 tahun terakhir tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya. Apa yang ia lakukan ini naluriah. Sudah menggunakan naluri saja, ia masih salah.

 

“…Saya sayang kamu…” gumamnya.

 

“Hah?”

 

“Saya _masih_ mencintai kamu, Dilan.”

 

Pria berkacamata itu terpatung memandangnya.

 

“…R-Rangga, jangan—“

 

“Saya nggak bisa begini terus…” ia mendekat lagi, perlahan, sementara mantan kekasihnya mundur hingga pinggangnya menempel di _counter_ dapur, “Saya berantakan tanpa kamu…padahal saya yang melukai kamu, tapi saya juga sakit—“

 

Dengan kecepatan yang tidak diduga, Dilan membanting botol anggur ke atas _counter_ sebelum ia mengambil langkah besar ke arah Rangga dan menamparnya. Keras. Rangga menerimanya, menutup matanya. Ia dapat merasakan bagian dalam pipinya berdarah—Dilan tidak main-main. Dia menerimanya.

 

“Jangan kamu berani-berani melakukan ini ke saya—“

 

“—Saya nggak bisa ngerelain kamu. Saya terlalu sayang, saya muak manggil nama kamu ketika bukan kamu yang ada di pelukan saya, saya pengen kamu mendengar ketika saya nyebut nama kamu—“

 

“—Rangga, stop—“

 

“—saya salah, _I did too many stupid things_ , saya egois, nggak ada pernah mikirin perasaan kamu…” suaranya terdengar agak parau sekarang, tapi tanpa rasa takut, ia menjangkau pipi Dilan dan menangkupnya—mengejutkan dirinya sendiri dan Dilan. “Apa yang kamu berikan ke saya, akan saya terima, begitu juga yang nggak kamu berikan. Apa pun yang saya lakukan, saya nggak bisa menyingkirkan kamu, sayang…saya nggak mampu…”

 

Pada poin ini, Rangga sudah pasrah. Ia rela jika ia harus menerima pukulan lagi—bukan landasan yang sehat, tapi ia merasa ia pantas mendapatkannya. Ia juga siap jika mulai besok, Dilan tidak akan mau menatap matanya lagi. Sepasang mata berwarna jelaga favoritnya, yang kerap menghisapnya ke dunia di mana tidak ada rasa sakit dan penderitaan. Alih-alih itu semua, yang ia dapat adalah tangisan dan airmata membasahi tangannya. Di hadapannya, Dilan mulai menangis dan memukul dadanya tidak berdaya. Ia tampak seperti orang kesakitan.

 

“Kamu ng-ng-nggak _fair_ …kamu jahat…b-brengsek…bikin saya ngalamin i-itu semua…” sedunya sambil berusaha mendorong pria itu menjauh, tapi Rangga malah kian mendekat dan mengusap tetesan demi tetesan air mata yang berjatuhan.

 

“Saya tahu, sayang…saya menyesal…saya sayang banget sama kamu…” bisik Rangga yang mulai mencium pipinya lembut, merasakan asinnya air mata yang tidak pernah berhenti mengalir.

 

“J-jangan sentuh…” ucap pria yang lebih pendek sambil bergerak mendekat dekat, entah ia sadar atau tidak.

 

Mungkin akalnya sudah hilang, mungkin ia sudah putus asa, tapi yang ia malah memagut bibir merah itu dengan bibirnya sendiri, membuat mantan kekasihnya terbisu dan kebingungan sementara ingatannya dihujani kilas balik. Dilan ada di dalam pelukannya, ia dapat mencumbu bibirnya yang ranum, merasakannya lagi, mencicipi sisa anggur di mulutnya. Ia dapat menggigit dan menghisap lidah yang barusan mengucapkan kebenaran yang menyakitkan itu. Apakah ini keputusan yang tepat? Apakah ia melampaui izin Dilan? Ketika terpikir olehnya hal itu, langsung saja ia menyudahi ciumannya dan menatap Dilan horor. Pria yang lebih muda masih menutup matanya, bibirnya basah terbuka dalam diam.

 

“…Saya nggak—“

 

Kali ini, Dilan yang menariknya dan bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Terkejut, tapi Rangga kembali mengikuti langkah Dilan, membiarkannya memeluk lehernya erat, mencumbu bibirnya seakan dia tidak lagi punya waktu untuk melakukannya. Entah sejak kapan Rangga sudah mengedarkan sentuhan di sekujur tubuh yang ia rindukan itu, memetakan, merekamnya di dalam ingatan, takut lupa. Dilan tidak keberatan, malah napasnya kian memburu, cumbuannya kian dahsyat. Kacamatanya berembun dari panas yang menguar dari tubuh mereka, makin meningkat, hingga Rangga menghempaskannya ke salah satu tiang dapur, membuat Dilan mendesah di dalam cumbuannya.

 

Tidak ada logika di sini, tidak ada akal sehat, hanya ada rindu dan hasrat, bergantian menguasai kedua insan. Amis darah dari luka di dalam mulut Rangga tidak menghentikan mantan kekasihnya untuk mencium, menjilat, bahkan ia seperti tersulut untuk mengaitkan kaki kirinya ke paha pria yang lebih tua. Tanpa berpikir, Rangga mendorong belakang lutut Dilan lebih tinggi dan ketika itulah ia merasakan _nya_ lagi. Ketika ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, menumbuk kelelakian satu sama lain, membangun nuansa yang berangsur dikuasai hasrat. Bibir mereka terpisah, Rangga terus mencumbu kulit pria yang ia rindukan itu sementara Dilan melenguh dan memanggil-manggil namanya dengan putus asa, berusaha menariknya lebih dekat lagi jika mungkin.

 

“—ngh…R-Rangga—ahh…”

 

Ia sambar lagi bibir itu setelah puas meninggalkan jejak di leher jenjang itu, dikulumnya bibir dan lidah yang ia rindukan itu. Ia menyelipkan salah satu tangannya di antara tubuh mereka untuk meraba Dilan di _situ_ , membuatnya terlonjak kaget dari ciuman mereka akibat remasan yang ia rasakan. Sesaat cumbuan Rangga berhenti walau tangannya tidak berhenti membuat Dilan mengerang—Dilan yang menatapnya dengan mata yang mengilat, pipi merah, bibir ranumnya mengeluarkan suara-suara terindah.

 

“Kasih tahu saya apa yang kamu mau…” bisiknya panas, mengerahkan segala usahanya untuk menahan diri sebelum mendapatkan izin dari pria yang dicintainya itu.

 

“Haahhh…a-aku mau kamu…R-Rangga…s-sekarang!”

 

Saat itulah Rangga langsung berusaha membuka celana jins Dilan dengan susah payah, bibirnya kembali mencumbu sambil ia memelorotkannya sekaligus dengan celana dalamnya. Hangat. Panas. Dia tidak lagi mau berpikir, ia hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menghabiskan rindunya, melampiaskan kasih sayangnya, berkenalan kembali dengan tubuh Dilan, menikmati lembutnya kulit pria kesayangannya di bawah tiap sentuhan—

 

Mendadak sesuatu yang padat dan berat menghantam kepala Rangga dengan cukup keras, cukup sakit sehingga Rangga nyaris ambruk ke depan, tapi Dilan menahannya. Ia banyak menerima tindak kekerasan beberapa hari belakangan ini, tapi yang satu ini benar-benar tidak terduga dan _mengganggu_ sehingga ia langsung saja merasakan amarah bangkit di dalam dirinya, siap mengamuk—

 

“LEPASIN MAS DILAN, BANGSAAAAT!!!!!”

 

“QID—EQID, TAHAN, QID!”

 

Sungguh, Rangga ingin melawan, tapi tiba-tiba saja Dilan sudah berdiri di depannya—sejak kapan ia keluar dari pelukannya?—dan menghalanginya dari seorang lelaki berewokan yang berbadan agak berisi. Apa yang terjadi?

 

“EQID, TAHAN. TENANG. AKU AMAN. AKU OKE. OKE?” Dilan masih melindungi Rangga dengan menggawanginya dari Eqid yang kelihatan marah, helm motor di tangannya.

 

“G-gue liat motor mas Rangga di depan, gue bawa helmnya ke dalem…takut hilang…t-tapi dia…” suara anak itu bergetar, ia masih memelototi Rangga, “Dia ngapain lo, mas?!”

 

“Nggak, Eqid, ini cuma salah paham…oke? Kamu capek. Kamu kaget. Aku baik-baik aja.” Suara Dilan berangsur jadi tenang, “Napas, Qid, ya…? Oke? Kamu oke?”

 

Eqid mengangguk, matanya masih mengikuti Rangga.

 

“Aku nggak apa. Kamu masuk aja. Cuci muka, bebersih. Di sini, aku yang urus.”

 

Akhirnya juniornya itu mengangguk dan berjalan lunglai sambil menjatuhkan helm yang ia bawa. Sepeninggalannya, Dilan berbalik ke Rangga, “Kamu nggak apa? Ada sakit di mana? Kamu pusing? Mual? Apa yang kamu rasain?”

 

Rangga hanya menggeleng sambil menerima bantuan Dilan untuk berpindah ke kursi dekat kolam renang dan mendudukkan dirinya, “Saya…cuma sedikit pusing.”

 

Pria yang lebih muda menggigiti bibirnya dan segera mengambilkan segelas air untuk lelaki itu. Rangga meminumnya pelan, bernapas sebentar sebelum ia menoleh ke Dilan lagi. Editor muda itu kelihatan berantakan—rambutnya acak-acakan, pipinya bersemu, bibirnya merah dan agak bengkak, dan celananya menggantung rendah di pinggangnya. Pemandangan yang indah. Sungguh.

 

“Kamu…” pria yang lebih tua berusaha mencari kata, tapi ia malah terkekeh kecil dan meraih jemari Dilan dengan jemarinya, membuat wajah itu kian bersemu.

 

“Kita kepergok Eqid, kamu malah ketawa, sih?” Desis Dilan yang lalu menjalinkan jemarinya dengan jemari Rangga. Pria itu tertawa lebih keras dan menarik pria yang lebih muda mendekat, lalu mendongak memandangi wajahnya yang menahan rasa malu.

 

“Sekarang kepala kamu pasti juga sudah dingin, kan?” tanyanya.

 

“Rasanya kayak disiram air dingin sebadan-badan, bukan cuma kepala aja yang dingin!” Gerutunya.

 

“Kalau gitu, saya udah bisa tanya; kamu tadi beneran mau atau kebawa emosi?”

 

Lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya memandangnya balik, senyumannya pudar. Memang, pertanyaan semacam ini bisa menyulut hal baru di antara mereka, tapi Rangga tidak mau salah paham. Ini penting baginya dan dia harap, Dilan menyadari pentingnya hal ini bagi dirinya juga.

 

“…Saya barusan emosi banget.” Bisik Dilan pelan, meredupkan harapan pria yang duduk di hadapannya. “Beberapa hari yang saya jalanin di sini sama kamu rasanya aneh. Nggak beres. Kamu bikin aku berantakan hanya dengan muncul dengan muka polos kamu yang ngeselin.”

 

Rangga memandangnya dalam diam, berusaha mendengarkan walau ia kecewa. Ya, perasaan memang tidak ada yang instan, bukan? Dia yang paling tahu, tapi dia juga yang mengharapkan semacam kisah cinta layaknya di dalam dongeng. Walau demikian, jemari mereka tetap terjalin dan Dilan tidak juga menjauh.

 

“Aku kangen kamu.” Bisik Dilan, nyaris tak terdengar, tapi cukup keras untuk Rangga tangkap hingga matanya membulat lebar. “ _There_ , _I said it_. Nggak akan aku ulang. Ini bikin aku stres setiap kamu mendekat, aku berusaha nerima dan membiasakan diri, tapi aku nggak bisa nganggep kamu orang lain. Aku nggak suka aku yang begini.”

 

“Sayang—“

 

“Jangan panggil aku ‘sayang’.” Dia merinding dan tersipu.

 

Lelaki berambut ikal itu tersenyum tipis dan menggenggam tangan Dilan lebih erat.

 

“Saya bisa bilang apa? Memang saya sayang kamu.”

 

“Kamu malu-maluin banget, tau nggak, sih?”

 

“ _I don’t care._ Cuma buat kamu.”

 

Dilan menghela napas panjang. Ia mengenal sisi keras kepala lelaki ini. Sisi yang tidak mau mendengar dan tidak mau berubah. Sialnya, ia juga merindukan sisi ini dari Rangga. Sisi ini lah yang memberinya lengan Rangga untuk ditiduri walau dia sudah bilang, Rangga pasti akan kesemutan ketika bangun. Sisi ini juga yang membuat Dilan selalu merasa dicintai dulu, bahkan dari jauh. Walau, ya, di saat bersamaan, sisi Rangga yang ini menyulut banyak pertengkaran bodoh yang juga sulit dilupakan.

 

“Dilan…” suara bariton yang lembut itu memanggilnya lagi, mempertemukan bola mata yang kelam dengan dia yang kecokelatan, “Apa…kita baik-baik saja?”

 

“Ya. Kita baik-baik aja…” jawabnya pelan, dalam bisikan.

 

“Jadi…” Rangga berdehem sedikit, “Apa yang ada di antara kita sekarang?” tanyanya lagi, “Kamu nggak ada harus jawab kalau nggak mau, atau apa pun…ini… _purely my selfish question_ …”

 

Dari balik kacamatanya, bola mata berwarna kelam itu mengamati wajah Rangga lekat-lekat, seakan sudah lama ia tidak melihat lekuk-lekuk di wajahnya.

 

“Udara.” Bisik Dilan.

 

*

 

Pesta Gala yang diadakan pada malam penutupan pameran bisa dibilang meriah. Semua orang bersukacita, makan dan minum untuk merayakan suksesnya acara ini berlangsung. Bahkan, Eqid yang harusnya sibuk memotret kelangsungan acara sudah tidak dapat berjalan lurus sebelum penghujung acara. Berkali-kali Dilan harus mencuri waktu untuk mengingatkan juniornya itu menjaga tindak tanduknya. Jangan sampai membuat Gurat malu. Ia melakukan itu di sela-sela mengobrol dengan banyak orang, membangun relasi baru, minum sampanye dari satu lingkaran ke lingkaran lain. Pipinya sudah merah, tapi ia masih bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

 

Ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak ketika sebuah pertunjukkan tari mencuri perhatian semua orang. Dia pun melipir ke meja prasmanan terdekat dan mengambil beberapa potong _cheesecake_ dan air minum, lalu menikmatinya sambil menonton agak jauh dari keriuhan.

 

“Sudah agak mabuk?”

 

Dia tidak perlu menoleh, lagipula Rangga sudah berdiri agak terlalu dekat di belakangnya hingga paha mereka bersentuhan. Ia tidak keberatan.

 

“Sedikit.” Ia menyuap sepotong _cheesecake_ dan membiarkannya lumer perlahan di dalam mulutnya. Bukan _cheesecake_ yang terbaik, tapi produk susu selalu dapat menyadarkannya cepat.

 

“Hm. Padahal saya mau tawarin sampanye lagi.” Rangga menyelipkan tangannya ke pinggang pria di hadapannya kali ini.

 

“Biar apa?”

 

“Biar kamu mau saya cium seperti kemarin.”

 

Pemuda berkacamata itu tertawa, “Putus asa banget kamu harus bikin saya _tipsy_ supaya dapet ciuman.”

 

“Kalau nggak _tipsy_ , apa kamu mau saya cium?” bisik Rangga, kali ini sangat dekat ke kupingnya.

 

“Nggak.”

 

“Kan.” Pria yang lebih tinggi melepas sentuhannya dan berdiri di samping Dilan yang masih sibuk memakan _cake_ -nya.

 

“Jam berapa pesawat kamu besok?” tanya Dilan enteng sambil mengunyah.

 

“Jam 3-an…kamu?”

 

“Jam 10.”

 

“Saya antar, ya?”

 

“Rangga, nggak udah _lebay_.” Dia mengingatkan dengan sekilas kerlingan, membuat Rangga tersenyum.

 

“Sudah _packing_?”

 

“Tinggal yang nempel di badan aja.”

 

“ _Great_. Kalau begitu, malam ini nginep di sini aja.” Bisiknya lagi di daun kuping Dilan yang sensitif itu hingga pemiliknya bergidik sambil menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

 

“Nginep…ngapain?”

 

Dengan sebuah tangan kembali merangkul pinggang Dilan mesra, Rangga membalas, “Terserah kamu. Kita bisa melakukan banyak hal. Kamar saya cukup luas.”

 

“Hm. _Nope_.”

 

Lelaki yang lebih jangkung terkekeh dan membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak Dilan, “Sayang, _you’re driving me crazy_ …”

 

“ _Shush, I’m not your_ ‘sayang’.” Dilan memutar kedua bola matanya, “Udah kubilang jangan panggil ‘sayang’, orang saya nggak mau jadi sayangnya kamu lagi. Capek. Basi.”

 

Kali ini giliran Rangga yang tertawa, “Namanya juga usaha, yang…” ujarnya.

 

Dilan meletakkan piring kosongnya di meja terdekat dan berhadapan dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

 

“Usaha dulu, baru ngomongin usaha. Aku ngasih kesempatan untuk _start over_ , bukan buat _flirting your way into my pants_.”

 

Ia mendapat sebuah kedikkan bahu, “ _Worth a try_.”

 

“Untung saya sayang.” Gerutu Dilan.

 

“Kalau sama-sama sayang, kenapa nggak balikan aja?”

 

Ia mendapat tonjokkan ringan di bahu.

 

“Usaha!”

 

*

 

Ketika sudah duduk di kursi pesawat, Dilan menghela napas dan mengecek telepon genggamnya. Banyak pesan yang masuk, serta beberapa _missed call_. Tentu ia akan lebih perhatian jika itu semua berkaitan dengan pekerjaan, tapi semuanya datang dari Rangga. Ia bersyukur semalam Rangga dibuat lumayan mabuk oleh kawan-kawan Amerikanya, walau itu membuat Dilan harus membantunya kembali ke kamar, membantunya bebersih dan ganti baju, bercumbu dan saling pegang dan raba, yang mana berakhir dengan Rangga yang kembali memohonnya untuk tinggal, ia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, katanya. Jujur, ia bisa percaya Rangga ketika ia mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi dia tidak dapat mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Ini semua terlalu baru dan terlalu cepat, ia tidak dapat memercayai dirinya untuk membuat keputusan yang bijak. Tidak ketika Rangga hanya sedang mengenakan _briefs_ seperti tadi malam.

 

Ia pun pulang ke villa dan Rangga tampaknya panik ketika bangun pagi ini dan melihat jam. Ia membuka pesan dari mantan kekasihnya itu dan nyaris saja ia merasa kasihan.

 

**_Rangga:_ ** _Dilan kmu di mana?_

**_Rangga:_ ** _Kamu pulang semalam_

**_Rangga:_ ** _?_

**_Rangga:_ ** _Shit_

**_Rangga:_ ** _Pesawat kamu jam 10_

**_Rangga:_ ** _Kamu di mana_

**_Rangga:_ ** _Sayang pls_

**_Rangga:_ ** _Sayang angkat telp_

**_Rangga:_ ** _I love you so much I’m gonna miss you Dilan_

**_Rangga:_ ** _Saya akan pulang dan saya akan menemui kamu lagi_

Lelaki itu tersenyum melihat isi pesan-pesan itu dan mendapati dirinya tersenyum lebih lebar melihat 7 panggilan tak terjawab. Rangga pantas mendapatkannya.

 

“Mas…” Eqid yang duduk di sebelahnya tiba-tiba bertanya, “Gue tau ini _awkward_ , tapi…sejak kapan lu sama mas Rangga………….?”

 

Si editor tertawa sambil mengetik balasan pesan Rangga, “Ceritanya panjang, Qid…”

 

“Kita terbang hampir 3 jam, kan?”

 

Dia tersenyum dan memencet tombol _send_.

 

**_Dilan:_ ** _Kangen kamu ga berharga di sini, udah 2 tahun expired. Kata2 kamu ga laku kalo ga dibuktiin. Aku tunggu. Safe flight, Rangga._ _:)_

 

*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rasanya abrupt ya? Ya, yang nulis ternyata ga kuat ngebucinin OTP lama2. Langsung encok hati. Capek gitu. Jadi, ya, gini aja lah. Kalo nggak suka endingnya, saya juga paham, kok.
> 
> What can I say is, setelah ini, Rangga prolly akan sempetin balik ke Indo sering2 sampe dia landing himself a job here dan balik for good, kembali mepetin Dilan, pacaran lagi, drama lagi, lalu nikah, punya anak, tumbuh tua jadi bapak2. :D
> 
> Saya mau tanya juga dong, gais:  
>  **Apa kalian tertarik baca (chara Niksap selain Rangga)/Dilan (atau chara Ale yang lain)? Kalau iya, siapa/siapa yang pengen kalian lihat?**
> 
> SIlakan jawab di komen, ya. For science.

**Author's Note:**

> Yha, ini basically that trope where Rangga will try to win Dilan back. Ditulis hanya karena saya perlu banget Rangga ngasih maximum effort demi Dilan-nya. :)
> 
> ttyl i hope u enjoi


End file.
